The Exchange
by LilNinjaWolf
Summary: The enemy is back and guess who is haunting Leonardo. Someone is out for revenge and there's more than one answer to the problem. Sequel to Ninja Treachery.
1. Prologue

**Sequel time! Yay! Well I don't have much, but it's something. And I hope you enjoy it. So after a little disclaimer, I present to you all the sequel to "Ninja Treachery"!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ninja Turtles, their weapons, or their enemies. If I did... I might have to run from an angry mob. But I do own Raison (Rai), my black and red tiger. And also Keith, my back stabbing Foot ninja.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Karai entered the Foot's tower after her long journey to Japan. She had been sent on a mission to retrieve a valuable component for their secret weapon against the turtles. It had taken her months, but she had finally found the small piece that was needed for their little device. One of the turtles wouldn't know what hit him. Perhaps it would be Leonardo. She had heard how he had been wounded, physically and mentally. A year before she hadn't believed Leonardo had fallen for Keith's ruse. Now, she saw his reaction to it predictable.

She shook her head as she continued down the corridors to the elevator, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor as she walked. Inside the elevator, she waited impatiently for it to get to the floor she desired, her right foot tapping the longer it took. Finally the doors opened, allowing her to continue on down the hall. A few turns later she came upon a large set of doors. They opened in front of her, almost of their own accord. Stepping inside, she walked forward to the middle of the room, a few feet from a large mahogany desk. Karai dropped to one knee and bowed her head. "I have returned Master."

Orku Saki spun around in his chair and eyed her, a faint smile crossed his face for mere seconds. "Do you have it with you?"

Karai stood. "Yes my lord." She pulled out a small black device, smirking at the thought of what it was going to be used for.

Saki smirked. "Very good." He nodded. "Keith's failed attempt mission has left the turtles weak. This will finish them off."

"But won't they be even more guarded now since they were betrayed?" Karai dared ask.

Saki eyed her a moment, as if mulling over the question. He nodded to her. "Yes. As they should be. But they will not know the messenger this time."

"Who will you be sending?"

"Keith."

"Keith?" Karai couldn't help but ask aloud. "But they know him..."

Saki's eyes flashed.

Karai remained silent, her head dipping slightly for speaking an unnecessary question.

"Yes Keith," Saki finally answered. "He may have failed last time, but if he succeeds at this, I will continue to overlook what happened before. He knows their quirks best at the moment. If he fails this, it will be his death. I guarantee it."

Karai nodded. She wouldn't question his decision. At least any more than she already had.

"Bring the device to tech devision and tell them to finish the project."

Karai nodded. "As you wish Master." She turned and headed out of her father's chambers, her heels once more clicking against the hardwood as she walked. This would be end of those miserable turtles. She smirked slightly and continued to her destination.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is a little short, but it****'****s something. Hopefully the next one will be longer. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 1**

Keith wandered the halls of Shredder's tower. Everything about this place disgusted him. And yet, he couldn't leave it. He had tried on more than one occasion. They all ended in complete disaster. It had been years since he had last tried to escape. It was pointless to try anymore, the Elite Guard always found him. Every time.

It was only yesterday that he had learned of a tracer implanted in the back of his neck. Of all the no good tricks! They had let him out of the building every time just so they could teach him a lesson about rebelling against the Foot. It made his blood boil.

Truthfully, he was lucky to even be alive. Maybe lucky wasn't the right word in his opinion, but he didn't really care much anymore. He still had a slight limp from just over a month ago after he had failed. He was disgusted with how that plan had destroyed itself. He scowled, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets.

A voice he had come to hate jerked him out of his thoughts as he realized he had entered the room he had been called to.

"You're late." An Elite Guard glared at him harshly.

Keith returned the icy glare and walked further into the room, plopping down on a chair closest to the door. "So," he asked as if it were no big deal.

"So? You have a mission to complete. Or have you forgotten that so quickly?"

Truth was, he had forgotten the exact nature of why he was called all the way up to this floor, but he wouldn't let the Elite know that. "What's the mission?" he asked bluntly, doing his best to hide his anger and annoyance. Ever since they had tortured him the last time he had failed… the time where he had led the foot to the turtles' lair… he hated them. He hated the Elite Guard now more than ever.

"The turtles. It always has to do with the turtles. Have you become so thick skulled you've forgotten everything Runt?" the Elite sneered.

Keith grunted and muttered under his breath. He hated it when they or anyone else called him Runt. "What are the details?"

The lead Elite huffed and walked away a few feet towards the other three Elite Guard, then returned. "You will disguise yourself and lure one of them into a trap."

"We've done that already. Or are **you** so thick skulled you forget that?" Keith challenged.

The Elite kicked him hard in the head with a fast round house kick.

Keith fell over backwards and leapt to his feet, ignoring his throbbing head. He hardened his glare on the Elite he hated so much.

"Disguise and lure one. We slipped you into their group once. You can do this simple task. You fail again and you're dead. Do you understand?"

He huffed. "Yeah."

"Good. Now go. Be creative it that's even a possibility, but you must return with one of them here within twelve hours or you will be hunted down without a second thought."

"And what makes you think I'll let you catch me?"

All four of the Elite Guard surrounded him, one of the chuckling. "Haven't we stopped you every time before?" another demanded.

"You never know. You might have just run out of luck." Keith gave the four Elite Guard a parting glare and strode out of the room. He would fulfill his mission, and then he would find some way to get out of here. There were others who would pay for his services. It was time to move on. But one good thing about this mission, those turtles and their friends would never again bother him or cross his path.


	3. Chapter 2

Well it's short, but it's something. Hope anyone still wants to read this. I guess up with it, maybe going slow, but I never like to leave a fic unfinished. That said… Enjoy. : )

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Leo sat cross-legged in the center of his room attempting to meditate. It had been just over a month since they had moved into this new lair. It was certainly big enough for them. In fact, it was just a bit bigger than their last home, which was good for everyone. It gave them all a little more room to spread out. And with everyone at each other's throats for the past week, that was a good thing. "There's even more room without… Keith."

Leo narrowed his eyes at the thought of Keith and sighed abandoning his meditation. He couldn't focus at the moment and the constant bickering in the lair was driving him nuts. Splinter had forbidden them from going topside after what happened with Keith betraying them and leading the Foot to the lair. He knew it was for the best right now so they wouldn't run into the Foot and risk leading them to their new home, but tension was quickly building now.

"Raphy! Come on! I was winning!" Mikey complained loudly.

"Ya were not!" Raph growled.

Leo sighed and rubbed his face. Everyone was getting into an argument with everyone. Even he had tense moment with Splinter every once and awhile this week, especially after he got over the thought that it was his fault that Keith had found the lair.

"Can't you two stop bickering for one hour?" Don yelled exasperated. "I swear. You two are pathetic arguing over everything!"

Leo stood up surprised. It was rare for Don to yell at any one of them. Actually it was rare enough to almost be nonexistent. Leo quickly walked out of his room to the living area. Don stood just in front of his lab area, Mikey and Raph were by the TVs, Rai sat in a chair near them, and Splinter was nowhere to be seen. Most likely the rat master was attempting to meditate in his own room.

"What is going on?" Leo demanded exasperated.

"Raph cheated!" Mikey tattled.

"I did not cheat!" Raph growled.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did-"

"Enough!" Leo yelled, silencing everyone for the moment. "How many times do you two have to get into an argument?"

"Five times a day," Rai muttered, leaning his head back against the back of his chair.

"What was that?!" Raph demanded.

"Nothing," Rai said quietly.

"I'm sure," Raph sneered.

"Raph, come on. Even you know this is ridiculous," Leo interjected.

Raph sent daggers at Leo. "Mind your own business Fearless."

Leo kept his gaze steady on Raph. "You all are my business. You need to cool it."

"I will when goofball here can stop whining like a baby!"

"Raphael!"

Every head turned to look at the rat coming into the living area. The air suddenly seemed thick enough to slice through with a katana.

"Raphael. Enough," Splinter said sternly.

"But…"

"No buts Raphael. You must get along with your brothers," Splinter said firmly.

Raph looked away and blew out a frustrated breath.

"And that goes for all of you," Splinter said, looking at each one of them until he got a nod of response from all of them.

"Sensei, I think it would be good for everyone to have a chance to get out of the lair for awhile," Leo spoke up. "It's gotten… sort of crowded and tense around here."

Splinter turned to gaze at his son, seeming to think on this.

Leo almost winced under Splinter's stern, but thoughtful look. He didn't want to go against his master's wishes, but he knew it could be beneficial for everyone to get out for awhile. Even if it was only into the sewer tunnels.

Splinter sighed. "I believe you are correct my son. It is time for some fresh air. You have my blessing to go, as you boys call it, topside."

Leo blinked surprised. He seemed frozen for a moment, then quickly gave a small bow. "Thank you Sensei.:

The others seemed frozen to where they were and just as speechless. No one thought Splinter would encourage rooftop time right now, but no one was going to go against it.

"Well what are we waiting fer?" Raph asked gruffly and started towards the door.

Mikey gave a whoop and raced to the door, quickly passing Raph on his way out.

Rai stood from where he were sitting and quickly followed without a word, most likely still a little shocked. Donatello right behind him.

Leo was still a bit shocked himself as he turned to go. A hand on his arm stopped him.

"Be careful my son," Splinter said gently after everyone had gone out of the lair.

"We will Sensei," Leo promised.

"Very good," Splinter nodded. "Have fun Leonardo."

Leo smiled and nodded. "I will. We all will. I hope."

Splinter gave a knowing smile and dropped his hand from his son's shoulder.

Leo turned and left the lair, finding Rai and his brothers waiting impatiently on the rooftops for him once he got up top.

"'Bout time Fearless," Raph muttered.

Leo sighed and shook his head.

"So just a rooftop run then?" Rai asked.

"Why can't we do something other than running aimlessly?" Mikey asking, bouncing from one foot to the other.

"You mean like a game of ninja tag?" Don suggested.

"Yeah! That'll work!"

Leo chuckled. "What do you say Raph?"

Raph glared at them, then smacked Mikey. "You're it." He smirked and took off running.

Mikey's mouth was hanging open before he burst out laughing.

"Run!" Rai yelled and took off.

Leo sprinted off, leaving Mikey behind to catch up to one of them. He tried to keep the others in site, still fearing they might run into the Foot, but he quickly lost sight of them as they all spread out. He sighed, but kept running. Hopefully this would help them all to not be at each other's throats so much.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to update, but here it is. I hope it satisfies everyone. I hope to update the next chapter sooner. ; )

* * *

**Chapter 3**

He was very engrossed in his work. It was very delicate work after all with chemicals. One wrong move and you could blow something. Most likely yourself… The good doctor sighed as the drop slipped off the dropper and into the vile, turning the liquid from blue to green.

"Good. Good…" he muttered as he nodded to himself. He picked up another dropper, this one holding a drop of a red chemical. He smirked to himself. If this mix worked, it would be added to his life's work. One more step forward, one more step closer to his biggest achievement yet.

The lab door banged open. "Dr. Masato!" a female voice snapped.

Dr. Masato jumped, quickly pulling the dropper with the red liquid away from his chemical mix. He straightened and turned to the woman who had entered his lab. "What is it Mistress Karai?" he bowed his head slightly to avoid letting her see the annoyance in his eyes.

"I have returned and have the final piece to the project," Karai smirked at him. "You are to continue and finish the device."

Dr. Masato nodded. "Of course Mistress. I can have it finished by tomorrow morning."

"Tonight Dr. Masato," Karai demanded firmly. "We do not have time to wait."

He barely contained a sigh. "As you wish. Consider it ready within a couple hours."

Karai looked satisfied. "Good." She stepped forward and handed the small black device to him, the size of a watch battery. "Report when it is finished."

He took the device and nodded. "As you wish."

Karai smirked and turned, retreating from his lab with the clicking of her heels echoing behind her.

Dr. Masato looked at the small devise. It was so small, yet coupled with the other part of the device, it would wreck the kind of havoc the Master wanted. He glared at the little thing. It was the continuation of a project that Dr. Stockman had once started before he mysteriously disappeared. He didn't care what had happened to the old doctor. He did care, however, that he wasn't the one to come up with this idea. "It is genius…" he grudgingly admitted.

He sighed, having to forget his little chemical project for the moment. "She certainly was gone long enough to retrieve you," he said to the little black object. Crossing the room, he set it on a metal table and turned to the cabinet to his right.

This whole half of the room seemed to be made of cabinets, with only one metal table wedge up to the wall between them. The rest of the lab on the other side consisted of four more metal tables and multiple computers. Much of it was used by Dr. Stockman, but since the loony doctor wasn't in the building anymore, Dr. Masato had seen no reason not to use the old doctor's lab. The machines in it were still good enough.

Dr. Masato took the other piece of the device out of the cabinet. It was just slightly bigger than the new little black object Karai had brought to him. He gathered his tools and set to work to combine the two, a smirk growing upon his face. Once this was completed and the plan set into motion, it would be quite fun to see it unfold. Quite fun indeed.

* * *

Rai stood on a ledge hidden in the night's shadows, breathing hard as he stayed out of Mikey's sight. He could just make out Don on the next rooftop over, nodding to him to indicate that Mikey had taken a different direction. He nodded back. They had been chasing each other over the rooftops for at least two hours now. Mikey had caught up to both him and Don, but managed to get tagged back. He chuckled to himself. The look on Mikey's face after getting tagged back ten minutes after running away from him was priceless. He had seen a glimpse of both Leo and Raph over the last two hours, but as far as he knew, neither had been tagged.

He looked around again after catching his breath, his tail flicking behind him, ears flickering to listen for Mikey's footsteps, should he come back this way again.

An enraged scream carried on the wind.

Rai snapped his head in Don's direction, only to get stared at by the purple banded turtle.

They blinked at each other.

Don jerked and sprinted off.

Rai bolted after Don as he ran in the direction of the scream. It was Raph. He knew it by the rage carried in the scream. He hoped the red turtle wasn't in any trouble.

He continued running across the rooftops, keeping up with Don as they flipped over onto the next building. What they saw made them stop and stare.

Mikey was in a headlock, courtesy of Raph.

"Take it back!" Raph growled.

Mikey opened his mouth, but apparently nothing came out, or nothing that came out could be heard.

"Not again…" Rai sighed.

Don shook his head, quickly starting towards the two turtles. "Better go break it up…" he murmured.

Rai nodded and quickly followed him across the rooftop.

"Raphael," a voice barked sharply, making the four of them freeze.

Leo flipped down on the rooftop from a taller building, glaring at Raph. "What is going on?"

Raph glared back at Leo. "The conniving little…"

"Raphael," Leo said sharply, cutting Raph off. "Watch your language."

"And what are you going to do about it fearless?" Raph demanded, letting Mikey go.

Mikey stepped away, taking deep breaths. "Dude you just tried to kill me."

"Don't make me follow through with it," Raph retorted.

"Raphael," Leo said exasperated.

Don quickly went to Mikey's side. "You ok?"

"Yeah…" Mikey managed.

Rai joined Don with Mikey. The orange turtle looked a little ruffled, but otherwise ok. He turned back to watch Leo and Raph glare at each other. Guess the nightly running of ninja tag didn't help the hothead's temper and only sparked Leonardo's.

"I asked you what you were going to do about it," Raph repeated, clearly agitated.

Leo continued to glare at Raph, eyes narrowed slightly. "What even started this?" he demanded.

Raph crossed his arms. "His tricks again Leonardo. If he doesn't stop playing the death card, I really will kill him."

"You don't have that in you," Leo sighed with a shake of his head. "Let it go Raph. Just… go blow off some steam if you have to, just calm down."

Raph snorted. "Whatever." He at glared at all of them before silently stalking past Mikey, Don, and Rai. "Idiot," he muttered, stopping to glare at Mikey.

Rai watched Raph closely and could tell everyone else was too.

A clatter of a rock echoed, causing Rai's ear to twitch. He saw Leo stiffen out of the corner of his eye.

A faintly whistling carried through the air seconds later.

"Raph!" Leo yelled.

"What-" Raph started to say.

Rai grabbed Raph's arm and jerked him to the side, falling to the ground from Raph's weight suddenly falling on him from the confusion.

An arrow pierced the roof where Raph had been standing, a white piece of paper attached to it.


	5. Chapter 4

Yay! I have the next chapter sooner than the last! This one goes backwards just a little bit, but is needed. So I hope you all enjoy and please leave a review.

* * *

Chapter 4

Keith ran across the rooftops on his own. No ninja was with him this time. At least not yet. For now he would just get the attention of one of the turtles and meet up with the other ninjas afterward. He really hoped the Elite Guard wouldn't be among those he would meet up with later. But that was a hope. Hope never helped in his opinion. Never came true either.

He came to a stop, seeing the red banded turtle slinking through the rooftop shadows. The orange one seemed to be far off, but coming closer. He stayed on a ledge where he was hidden and looked passed Michelangelo to a black and red striped tail he saw twitching in the breeze. "Raison…" he whispered. "Now where are Donatello and Leonardo?"

Keith kept his eyes peeled for the blue banded turtle. At first he saw nothing, but then he saw a faint wave of blue off to the left of where Raphael was. Perfect… They were all out here. With the way the five of them were acting, they were mostly likely playing some sort of game. Ninja tag if he wasn't mistaken. He hated that game.

His eyes narrowed. With them all together, he would have to split them up to lure one off. "But how?" he murmured.

An idea presented itself to him, making a smirk curl across his face.

Keith slipped off the ledge and down onto the fire escape of the building he had been perched on. He found an unlocked window and slipped inside. Finding himself in what looked to be a living room, he started searching around for a desk. There was a TV to his left, a couch in front of that, a book shelf on the wall beside that, a hall on the far wall, and on the left wall was a wooden desk. "Bingo," he whispered, gaze glued to the desk.

He strode over to the desk and rifled through it for a piece of paper. Finding that and a pen in the second drawer, he scratched out a note.

"Raphael,

Meet me at the seventh district warehouse on the south end of the city. It is very urgent that I talk to you. Come alone. I wish to speak to you in private."

Satisfied with what was written on it, he stood straight and turned around to face a growling dog. It was black and quite large to be living in an apartment. "Oh be quiet," he muttered to the dog and strode back to the window.

The dog barked loudly and lunched for the Foot ninja.

Keith pulled a shirken out of his belt and hurled it at the dog's forehead. He turned and climbed out of the window as he heard a yelp. By the time he closed the window and climbed back up to the roof, he could just barely make out a faint cry. Most likely it belonged to the owner of the dog.

Striding back to his lookout spot, Keith attached the note to an arrow surveyed the area. He spotted Michelangelo creep near Raphael and just fall over with a gasp. Leonardo was now nowhere to be seen. Raphael however had seen Michelangelo collapse.

"Mikey!" Raph called loudly, rushing over. He slid down to his knees next to his orange banded brother. He shook him. "Wake up!" Apparently there was no response and Raphael again repeated the demand. "Mikey wake up!"

Mikey's hand shot up and slapped Raph's chest. "Gotcha!"

Raph stared at his brother and then pulled back, glaring at Mikey. "Why you…" He growled and tackled his orange banded brother, catching him in a choke hold.

Keith turned his gaze to the far side of the rooftop the two turtles were on and spotted Donatello and Raison landing on that same rooftop. Now that only left Leonardo to join the party once again. He only needed Raphael to see the note, but why not add in a little aggravation to everyone else as well?

Just as that thought ran through his head, Leonardo jumped onto the rooftop. "Raphael!" Leo barked sharply, making the others freeze. "What is going on?"

Raph glared back at Leo, still holding onto Mikey. "The conniving little…"

"Raphael," Leo said sharply, cutting Raph off. "Watch your language."

"And what are you going to do about it fearless?" Raph demanded, letting Mikey go.

Mikey stepped away, taking deep breaths. "Dude you just tried to kill me."

Keith chuckled. If only Raphael would do just that. But he had bigger plans to attend to at the moment than mere wishing. He held up his bow and pulled the arrow with the note back against the string. He watched them a little longer, not able to understand much of what was going on now that he wasn't paying attention to the words. He was more focused on getting his aim right. He waited until Raphael finished arguing with Leonardo and started stalking past Mikey, Rai, and Don. He pulled a little more against the string when Raphael stopped to glare at Michelangelo. A smirk slid across his face. He let go of the string, letting the arrow fly. Keith's eyes followed it as he backed more into the shadows to stay out of their sight. A growl escaped him as he watched the blue banded turtle stiffen and the tiger pull Raphael from the arrow's intended target. It landed harmlessly in the rooftop's surface. Keith's eyes narrowed as he turned on his heel. He may not have been able to hurt Raphael with the projectile, but he would soon have what he wanted anyway. "But not soon enough," he muttered darkly.

* * *

Reviews please!


	6. Chapter 5

And here is another chapter. I have now found my inspiration for the rest of this story, so you all can look forward to a new update every Thursday. If things go better than planned, it could be every Monday and Thursday, but that's just a guess right now. I'll let you know if that changes to two updates a week or more. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5

Raphael scrambled off of Rai as soon as he could, completely confused and enraged. What was the tiger's problem now?

"You're welcome," Rai muttered as they both stood up.

Raph glared. "What for?"

"How about for making sure you didn't get skewered," Leo said as he picked up the arrow from the rooftop.

Raph just grunted. He didn't want to appear soft. Especially not now. And besides… he knew that arrow was coming… sort of… "Well, what's it say Fearless?"

"Yeah Leo! Come on, tell us!" Mikey said excitedly.

Raph rolled his eyes, but kept his mouth shut for once.

Leo's eyes narrowed. "It's addressed to you Raph. Someone wants to talk to you."

"Well at least someone does," Mikey quickly said. "Probably doesn't know how tight of a choke hold Raphie can do."

Raph growled, fists balling up and rising only to be stopped by a light green hand.

"Don't Raph," Don said and let go.

Raph blew out a frustrated breath and let his fist fall back to his side. "That's all it says?" he asked stiffly.

Leo shook his head. "It says come alone."

"Is it signed at all?" Rai asked.

Leo again shook his head. "No. No marks or writing of any kind to indicate who sent it."

"Probably just some prankster," Raph grumbled.

"What if it's someone in trouble?" Mikey asked. "Someone who needs some dashing green heroes?"

"Ah hem…" Rai muttered, definitely not green.

"Oh right, green with some black, and red," Mikey said with a grin. "But mostly just us green heroes."

Rai shook his head.

Raph just rolled his eyes at Mikey's antics.

"But suppose someone really does need our help," Don spoke up. "We can't just leave them hanging…"

"Or it could be a trick," Leo said. "Why ask for only Raphael?"

"Why would an enemy ask for only Raph when they know we're here as well?" Rai pointed out.

Leo nodded. "That's true…"

Raph had had enough of all this talk. He was going to find out what was up. No one just threw arrows at him whenever they felt like it. No way! "Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna find out what's up. It say a destination Fearless?"

"Whoa, wait a minute Raph. It still could be a trap," Leo said quickly.

"We should stick together," Don added.

Raph walked up to Leo and snatched the note out of his brother's hand. "Then don't be seen," he whispered with a smirk across his face. "And stay close if you're scared about it." He backed away from Leo before he could react and ran, flipping off the building. He was going to find out what this was about, whether Fearless wanted him to or not.

As soon as he had gotten a few rooftops away, he could hear the others behind him. He heard a few grumblings, but knew they were coming with, despite having second thoughts about this. A quick look back showed him nothing except that they were staying out of sight. "Well good," he whispered to himself. "I can do this on my own."

He looked at the note.

"Seventh district warehouse huh? Well here I come."

When Raph got there, it was still. Nothing stirred except for the water of the nearby dock. He looked around, but saw no one. He strained to listen, but heard nothing except for his beating heart. He knew the others were behind him somewhere, but was relieved that they were quiet. Should this actually be a trap, he didn't want noise to alert whoever it was that he wasn't following the note's instructions to the letter.

A caped figure stepped out of the alley beside the warehouse, standing next to the warehouse's door. His hand beckoned Raph to follow before he disappeared into the warehouse.

Raph could almost hear Leo telling him to stay in their line of sight, but he didn't listen to the feeling he had. He followed the figure right inside, completely confident he could handle this.

Inside he kept walking until he found the hooded figure once more. "Alright, what do you want?" Raph demanded.

"You're help," the figure said softly.

"My help?" Raph asked incredulous. No one asked for his help. "Why? And why not all of us instead of just me?"

The figure hesitated. "I am not ready to ask the others."

"Scared?" Raph mocked.

"No. I don't trust them."

Raph cocked an eyeridge. That was a new one on him. "Ok…"

"Walk with me. It's not safe to keep to one spot. The enemy I have is near. This is why I need your help." The figure walked out through a back door of the warehouse as he spoke.

Raph followed him out and down an alley. What enemy was he speaking of? The Foot? The dragons? The mob? Someone new? Whoever it was, he would love to smash his fist into their faces, whether it helped this person or not. He started to wonder just who this guy was since the figure had not said anything about his appearance. That meant either Raph already knew him or that he was a freak as well even though Raph hated to think of that word.

"Who is this enemy?"

"The snakes," the figure replied as they walked.

"And they are?"

"A new gang in the city."

Raph scowled. "Haven't heard of them."

"They're new here," the figure said quickly.

Raph wasn't sure if he should believe that or not. "Alright… then they followed you here."

The figure nodded. "Yes."

"And what do they want from you?"

"Payback."

Raph let that run through his mind. Everyone wanted payback. That wasn't new. Though, he kept thinking that the man's voice seemed familiar somehow. Like he had spent a lot of time around this person before, but he just couldn't place it.

The figure stopped. "They're here…" he whispered.

"Who? The snakes?"

The figure nodded quickly. "Yes yes." He shoved weight like object into Raph's hands. "Take this and run. They must not have this."

"But…" Raph started.

"Go!" he whispered harshly.

Raph narrowed his eyes, but ran. It was a relief to be away from that guy. He gave him the creeps for some reason.

After a few blocks of running, he suddenly realized his hands hurt. Looking down, he saw blood covering them and the object. "What the…" His vision started clouding on him then. He stopped running as everything started spinning. Dropping the object, he merely stood there and stared at the alley, confused. His body didn't seem to want to cooperate with him. His vision continued to fade on him until it went completely dark. The last thing he remembered was hitting the hard street beneath him.

* * *

Reviews please!


	7. Chapter 6

Hey all! Wow, time sure does fly. This was supposed to be out six days ago. SIX! … well anyway. It's now finished and the next should be up tomorrow, possibly by tomorrow night so I can stick to my Thursday update goal. So I hope you all enjoy this one.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Keith smirked. Everything was going according to plan. He threw the hood from his cloak off his head, keeping to the shadows to avoid being spotted by the others. Raphael would soon be knocked out by the small black canister. It would not only emit a knock out gas, but with small spikes it would inject a little into his bloodstream through his hands for a faster knock out. Now all that was left was to go collect him without running into the others. He estimated that he had a few minutes at least before Leonardo ordered the others to storm the warehouse. He would wait to be sure he wasn't putting Raphael in danger, but Keith knew Leo would not wait long.

He left the warehouse behind and started briskly walking the way Raphael had run. Keith shook his head. The sap was just a bit gullible. This would have been easier to pull off with Michelangelo, but he wanted a little revenge with Raphael. He always hated the red masked turtle's anger problem.

A couple alleys away from the warehouse, Keith found Raphael sprawled unconscious on the black pavement, the little container a few feet away. "So it worked," he whispered with satisfaction. "Good."

Keith poked Raphael to make sure that he was indeed unconscious. When he got no response, he rolled Raph over and pulled out his cell. "Bring a truck. I have one," he ordered the ninja who answered.

"It is on its way," the ninja confirmed almost robotically.

Keith hung up and started dragging Raphael to another alley. He had to keep moving if he wanted to stay away from the others. They were most likely in the warehouse now. They wouldn't be far behind for long.

He got through a second ally, breath coming out a little harder. He had forgotten how heavy Raphael was. Though he was glad the knockout gas had worked so well. It would seem Raph would be out for a couple of hours.

The sound of an engine approached stopping near him as he rounded another corner. A dozen ninja hopped out of the black van and quickly relieved Keith of his burden.

"It's about time," Keith muttered.

The ninja didn't answer as they threw Raphael in the back of the truck and hopped inside.

Keith huffed and got in the passenger side, crossing his arms.

The van took off, speeding down the street, heading straight for the Foot Headquarters. Once the van reached its destination, it drove straight into an underground parking garage.

Keith quickly exited the van as soon as it had stopped, heading into the garage's elevator with the ninjas on his heels. They carried Raph in beside him and waited as the elevator went up.

It opened on the 54th floor with the Elite Guard standing right in front of the doorway.

Keith narrowed his eyes. "I got one of them," he muttered to them.

"I can see that," the first Elite huffed.

"Any reason for choosing this one?" the second demanded.

Keith smirked. "His anger problem."

The lead Elite Guard smirked. "Take him to the cell then report to Master Shredder."

Keith nodded curtly and led the way out of the elevator, the foot soldiers behind him. He walked down the halls, past the empty rooms and laboratories of this floor. At the end of the hall on the left, he opened a door and watched as the ninjas threw Raphael inside. Once they had cleared the room, Keith slammed the door and turned on his heel. It was time to talk with Shredder. He practically hated this part.

Reluctantly, Keith went back to the elevator and rode it all the way to the top floor. The doors to Shredder's throne room opened almost of their own accord. He stopped at the center of the room and bowed down on one knee, head dipped.

"You have captured him," it was stated more of a statement then a question.

"Yes."

"Good. Is the doctor ready?" he demanded.

Keith looked up at the Shredder. He was not clothed in his metal armor, but that didn't make him look less demanding. "I do not know."

"Find out and let me know right away!"

Keith nodded. "As you wish master."

"Go!" Saki thundered.

Keith rose to his feet and swiftly exited the room, entered the elevator, and rode it once more. He crossed his arms as he waited for it to reach the doctor's floor. He didn't like this doctor one bit. If he hated Stockman, he really hated this guy. Masato had an eerie quality about him. He would often talk about chopping off an arm and flinging it around as if he was talking about something like the weather or whatever drink he was drinking he'd had recently. He shook his head at that and exited the elevator as soon as it dinged.

He swung open the door to Dr. Masato's lab and strode inside. "Is it ready?" he demanded.

Masato instantly turned to him. "It isn't a good idea to stride in here like that. You could cause an explosion and most likely die. Then where would Saki's ninja be? Oh yes, with someone new to lead your section of the Foot."

"You forget that you would be dead as well," Keith snarled, not at all happy with the situation at the moment.

Dr. Masato shrugged. "What is it you want?"

"Are you finished with the device?"

"Hm… are you asking or is the Master?"

Keith ground his teeth. This guy was also infuriating. "You know very well who's asking."

Dr. Masato chuckled. "Yes. Well then, I guess I should answer the question then. You can tell Mr. Saki that yes, it is indeed finished."

"Good," Keith ground out. He took out his communicator and once he had a link with Saki, spoke into it. "It's ready."

"Then bring the turtle to him and tell the doctor to continue on to the next phase," Saki ordered.

The communicator clicked as Saki closed the transmission.

"I'll be ready for him when you return," Dr. Masato chirped as soon as it was quiet.

Keith put it back in his belt and looked up at Dr. Masato. "You better be," he snarled and strode out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Oh yeah, he hated that guy.

* * *

Reviews please!


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Leo waited anxiously on the rooftop. Was Raphael insane?! He shouldn't have gone into the warehouse alone. He never should have even let Raph do this at all! It was so not a good idea. Master Splinter would not be happy if they returned home without Raph or worse bring Raphael home dead. Of course he himself wouldn't be happy either, but that wasn't the point. This should not have happened.

He could feel the stares of the others on him and at the moment it wasn't helping him think at all. Biting his lip, he waited, but Raph didn't come out of the warehouse and neither did that stranger. He didn't want to put Raph in danger by going in and startling whoever it was, but he couldn't wait out here all night. If he did wait, Raph very well might end up dead.

"Any ideas?" Rai asked, coming closer for a better view.

Leo shook his head. "Not yet."

"We'll we better think of something dudes," Mikey spoke up. "What if something's happening in there? We should go find out or something."

"I know Mikey," Leo whispered calmly, despite not feeling calm at all.

"But if we go in there too soon, if that guy really is bad news, we could put Raph in danger," Don whispered, looking at the warehouse with binoculars from his shoulder bag.

"Exactly," Leo muttered. "You see anything Don?"

"No."

Leo frowned. It was quiet in there. There had to be a way to look in without going directly in just yet, but the warehouse didn't appear to have any windows, at least on this side.

"What about the skylight?" Rai asked, as if reading Leo's mind.

Leo blinked. The skylight? He looked at the warehouse's rooftop and sure enough there was a large skylight in the roof. "That'll do."

He looked up and down the street before giving the signal to the others and leading them across the street and to the corner of the warehouse. Leo pulled out his shutho spikes and started climbing up the side of the wall. Once on the roof, Leo crept to the skylight. He looked back at the others, who were very close behind him and waiting. He turned back to the skylight and slowly peered in.

And saw nothing.

Nothing except an empty warehouse with a few large boxes scattered about the room that they could see.

Mikey gasped.

Leo looked up instantly. "What?!" he demanded.

"It's empty," Mikey said simply.

Leo glared at him, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. He'd thought something or someone had come up behind them.

Rai peered into the glass. "There doesn't appear to be much for other rooms in there…"

"You're right," Don said slowly. "Those four other rooms look small, so this large area must be most of the warehouse."

"So if they had gone anywhere it would have to be one of those rooms for us to not have seen them come out?" Rai murmured.

"Or a back door," Leo muttered.

"Don't all warehouses have a back door?" Mikey questioned.

"Most, but not all," Don answered. "The ones old enough to be condemned may not have one, but it is extremely unlikely."

"So what now then?" Mikey asked after a pause.

"Let's go." Leo turned and climbed down to street level and crept to the warehouse door, still uneasy. He pushed open the door slightly and peeked in. The large space was still as deserted as they had seen from looking in through the skylight.

"See anything?" Don asked.

"No," Leo whispered, opening the door a little more. He snuck inside and counted off the rooms he could see. Four. Two on the left and two on the right. Same as what they saw from the roof. He signaled for the others to each check out one. He himself headed for the first one on the right. He opened it the door and peered inside to an empty room. Sighing, he shut the door and turned to look at Mikey who had taken the second door on the right.

Mikey looked back at Leo. "Nothin' in here dude." He shut the door. "Absolutely nothing."

"Don?" Leo asked, surprised that the warehouse was so empty. Of course it was also abandoned on top of that.

"Just a few boxes," Don answered from the first room on the left.

Rai shut the door to the second left room. "Same here."

Leo scanned the warehouse. There were no other doors, but…

A small hallway was at the back of the building. He put a finger to his lips to indicate silence to the others. Slowly, he crept to the hall and looked around the corner as the hall turned. Seeing nothing, he waved the others to follow and continued. It dead ended at a large door.

"Wanna guess what's behind door number one?"

"Shh…" Don and Rai shushed Mikey.

"Or really it's door number five," Mikey continued. "Or six if you count the front door…"

"Mikey!" Leo whispered harshly.

"Sorry…"

Leo put his hand on the knob and turned it slowly, pulling the door open and barely sticking his head into the area beyond. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"What's in there?" Mikey asked.

"An alley."

"An alley is in the warehouse?!"

Rai smacked Mikey on the shoulder. "Seriousness now Mikey. Please."

"It leads outside," Leo muttered. "They did go out the back door." He opened the door the rest of the way. "Come on. Let's go." He ran outside and followed the alley. A quick check to the left indicated that the alley turned and ended up at the street where they had been waiting for Raph in the first place. Right though, turned into a new alleyway before wrapping around the rest of the warehouse. Leo led the way, but didn't see Raph or the mysterious stranger anywhere. Soon the alley branched off into two different alleys. "Let's split up. Mikey you're with me."

"You want us to take left or right?" Rai asked.

"Left," Leo said. "And hurry. The longer this goes on the worse it might end up."

Don and Rai nodded before taking off down the left alley.

Leo turned down the right alley with Mikey behind him. He was surprised that Mikey was being quiet now, but was grateful at the same time. He didn't need the distraction adding to his worry, but now that Mikey was quiet, that was a distraction as well.

They followed the alley as far as it went with no sign of Raph or the stranger. The alley finally ended at a street, a couple cars driving by. Leo eased back into the shadows, eyes narrowed. Raph would be so in for a lecture when this was all over. No lone wolf missions.

A cell chirped interrupting the silence and Leo's thoughts.

He picked it up. "Find anything?"

"Yeah, we did," Don said grimly.

"What is it?" Leo asked carefully, not liking the sound of Don's voice.

"Blood," Don reported. "Not a lot, but enough."

"Enough for what?" Leo asked alarmed. "Could Raph be badly hurt?"

"No, not at all," Don said quickly. "It's just very small splotches on the pavement, but it's recent. You two should get over here."

"I may have found something to do with it," Rai's voice carried over the cell.

"We're coming," Leo said and shut the cell.

"They found him?" Mikey asked hopefully.

Leo shook his head. "They found something though."

The two of them raced back the way they had come and down the alley Don and Rai had gone down. When they reached the two, they saw Don inspecting small black object that looked like a black exercise weight, except it had spikes on it as well. Rai stood next to him, looking at the object as well.

"What is that?" Leo asked.

"Don't know for sure," Don answered. "But Rai found it by the alley wall. The spikes are covered in blood though, which probably explains the blood on the pavement." He looked up at Leo. "Raph was drugged."

Leo looked at the black object, then at Don. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," Don nodded. "It has an eerie smell to it, sort of like chlorofoam. The blood would suggest at it was injected as well. He'll be out for a couple hours."

"Great," Leo muttered. "Can you trace him?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute."

Leo waited as Don pushed buttons on his shell cell. He could see that Rai and Mikey were impatient as well.

"Got him!" Don's face fell. "He's at the Foot's headquarters."

Leo sighed. Figured… "Well let's go get him out before they know we know they've got him."

"Dude that's almost a tongue twister," Mikey said, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Leo sighed. "Almost…" He looked up at the rooftops in the direction he knew the Foot tower stood. "Let's go," he said with resolve and climbed up to the rooftops.

* * *

Sorry, couldn't resist it with Mikey. He's well… you know, Mikey. lol Reviews please!


	9. Chapter 8

Alright, here's the next chapter! Yay! I not only lost power to my laptop, but then lost the chapter itself. Anyway, enjoy and watch for the next chapter, which should be up tomorrow.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Raph groans as he starts to come to. He feels sluggish, like he'd pulled an all nighter again. Funny. He didn't remember doing that. Could be because he feels so tired…

He pried his eyes open to find it very bright. Quickly closing his eyes again, he resigned to just letting himself wake up. After a few minutes, he could feel his arms and legs again. His fingers moved slightly before he froze, feeling a pair of hands on each arm. Someone was carrying him.

Raph remained as if he were still out of it as he tried to piece together what was going on. He slit his eyes open again to find himself surrounded by black clothed people.

Foot…

They were everywhere as if there were no floor or walls. Just a black mass of people.

They stopped in front of a door and the sea of Foot ninjas parted until there was just one Foot ninja standing in front of the door.

Keith…

"You're awake," Keith grunted.

Raph smirked, glaring at him. "Yep. Now what are you going to do about it?" He didn't want to show the fact that he was just a little bit scared. He was way out numbered, but he would fight his way out, or at least try. He didn't like his odds though.

Keith snickered. "Not me. Dr. Masato is the one who's going to do something about it. You'll just have to wait and find out."

Raph narrowed his eyes, saying nothing.

Keith snickered and turned around, opening a door. He walked inside and stopped behind a tall dark haired man. "He's here."

The ninjas dragged Raphael into the room stopping a couple feet behind Keith.

The doctor turned around, brown eyes taking in the red masked turtle.

Raph swallowed as Masato's eyes narrowed on him, though he kept his scowl in place. This weirdo looked just as mad as Stockman. No, not mad, he seemed to have a bit of a… deranged air to him.

"Hm… so you're one of the terrapins," Dr. Masato mused.

Raph glared at him a little more, not giving him the satisfaction of getting an answer.

Dr. Masato started chuckling, an eerie sound to anyone ears. "So don't talk my green friend. We'll still get this done. Put him on the table."

Raph struggled in their grip as the ninjas dragged him over to the table. He had no clue what that crazy doctor was going to do to him, but he didn't want to find out. He really wished his family would get here and mount a rescue. He wondered if they even knew he'd gone missing. They could still be waiting at that warehouse for him. Oh boy. When this was done, he was going to get an earful from Leo about not going off on dangerous missions alone or something. Right now though, he'd gladly listen to that rather than find out what was going to happen.

The ninja slammed him down on the table and began strapping him down.

"Uh uh," Dr. Masato chided. "Face down. It simply won't do if you have him facing upward. How am I supposed to get at the back of his neck that way?"

Some of the ninja grunted, but undid what they had already done and flipped him over.

Raph buckled every chance he got, knowing that if they got him strapped down on his stomach, there would be nothing he could do. Though, no matter how much he struggled, they kept their tight hold on him until the last strap was pulled tight. Raph winced and tugged against the leather holding him down. "You're not going to succeed ya know," he growled at Masato.

Masato laughed. "Where Stockman failed, I will succeed. I am farther now with this plan than he ever was or could take it."

Raph's blood ran a little cold at the mention of Stockman's name. If this was one of Stockman's plans, it was already guaranteed to be a little whack, but with Masato in charge of it… It wasn't going to be pretty. Raph could already tell that much.

"You may leave now. I will summon you and master Shredder as soon as the procedure is over," Dr. Masato said calm and smug.

Keith growled and stopped out of the room. "You'd better," he sneered on his way out as he and the ninja disappeared from the room.

Raph turned his head to get a better look at Dr. Masato. He pulled again at the restraints, but it did no good.

Dr. Masato picked up a silver scalpel and a small black device. He stopped next to Raphael. "Do you know what this will do?" he asked, putting the small black device in front of Raph's face.

"Do you think I'd know what that stupid thing is?" Raph growled.

Dr. Masato smirked. "It connects to your nervous system and takes over your actions. You'll have no choice in the matter. Sort of like a puppet without the strings."

"That can't be possible," Raph replied in both confusion and anger.

"Oh it's quite possible." Masato turned the device around in his hand. "We'll just see how well it works." He put the scalpel against Raph's neck and began the process.

Raph gritted his teeth as he felt the scalpel cut into the back of his neck. His fists clenched at the pain that traveled down his spine and through his whole body. He tried again at trying to get himself free, but now moving caused just as much pain. It kept increasing until the only thing he wanted was for it to stop, his screams of pain echoing in his mind. Though, he would never allow Masato or any of the Foot to hear them.

A few hours later, Raph slowly opened his eyes. He had blacked out at some time, but couldn't remember when. He only remembered the pain. Slowly, he lifted his head, but saw no one in the room. The pain in his neck wasn't as bad as before, but quick movement still sent sharp shafts of pain down his spine. He tried getting up, but found himself still bound down. He really hoped that the thing that Masato put in him didn't work. Especially if this whole thing had been started by Stockman who knows at what time. He knew that if it did work, they would most likely use him to attack his family. There was one bright side. If they were controlling him like a puppet, they couldn't possibly control his mouth. He could still warn them, then Don could figure out a way to turn the thing off and get it out of him. He could only hope it would be that easy. Hope being the key word. His heart sunk. Things were never easy.

* * *

Reviews please!


	10. Chapter 9

Here is the next chapter as promised. It's a little short, but is needed to be due to the point of view and how I want it all to flow. If all goes well, chapter 10 should be up on Thursday. :D

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Keith walked with Dr. Masato to the elevator. He had been told to see and retrieve the Dr. from his lab. Raphael was unconscious when he had arrived and the doctor was going over his notes. He hadn't said more than two words to Masato, but did somewhat wonder how it went. "Did it work?"

"My boy, it has not been tested yet. Merely placed in the subject," Masato said condescendingly.

Keith grunted and narrowed his gaze as they entered the elevator. "And you'll find out then…"

"Precisely. And when that happens will be up to Mr. Saki."

Keith said no more as the elevator doors opened. He was not told to entertain the doctor with idle chit chat as they walked up to the master's chambers. And he wouldn't do so.

As soon as they approached the two large doors, they swung open.

Entering, Keith bowed to one knee, the doctor doing the same beside him.

"Rise."

Keith and Masato did as they were told.

"Was is successful?" Saki demanded.

"The implantation was successful yes," Dr. Masato reported.

"But you haven't tested it yet?"

"No. I wondered if you wanted to be present during the test. It might prove to be… most interesting."

Saki nodded after a moment. "Yes. I would like to see it. When will you be ready to do the test?"

"Anytime you wish Master."

Saki smirked. "Then it shall be done within the hour. Be sure you are ready."

"All will be ready," Dr. Masato said smoothly.

"Good." He turned his gaze to Keith. "You chose Raphael to bring in. Why?"

Keith swallowed. Being questioned by the Master was never a good thing. If he told Saki it was because he wanted his own revenge against Raphael, then he would be as good as dead. "He was the one who would've most likely fallen for the trap."

"Never assume when executing a mission," Saki ground out coldly.

Keith nodded, not trusting his tongue.

Saki seemed to let out an exaggerated breath. "You have proven yourself and brought one of the turtles as was demanded." His gaze narrowed. "But do not think that another failure would be overlooked."

Keith nodded again. "Of course Master."

"Good." Saki paused as if thinking about his next words. "The next thing I want you to do is to find Leonardo. Trap him, ambush him, hurt him, anything you wish. Do not kill him," his voice lowered. "That will be my enjoyment. See to it that you bring him back here."

"As you wish," Keith said quickly.

"Then go!"

Keith bowed, turned, and quickly left Saki and the doctor. As the doors closed behind him, he sighed almost in relief. If there was one good point for him, it was that he wasn't chewed out and tortured again. He would be sure not to let that happen either. He would welcome this change to have a little revenge on Leonardo as well. He smirked as he rode the elevator downward, going to visit Raphael before he left.

Entering the doctor's lab, he found Raphael still tied down, though glaring at the doorway and now him too.

"You're awake," Keith muttered.

"Yeah," Raph grunted. "And as soon as I get out of here, you'll be lucky if you're still alive after the beating I give ya. And every other ninja in here too."

"Oh finally know how you got here?" Keith sneered.

Raph growled, narrowing his eyes.

"You don't, do you?" Keith laughed. "Rich." He pulled his hood up over his head. "Look familiar?"

Raph's eyes widened slightly and quickly narrowed into slits.

Keith laughed again. "Exactly. Well I hear you'll be tested with the device within the hour." He snickered, turning towards the door. "Hope you have fun." He strode out of the room, not waiting to hear Raphael's reply. The look on his face was priceless enough.

:Now for some fun with Leonardo," he whispered to himself.

He loved the fact that he had permission to hurt Leonardo however he wished. He only wished he could kill him as well. Alas, that would be left to his Master, but at least Leonardo would finally be dead.

* * *

Reviews please!


	11. Chapter 10

Alright, next chapter here we go! We're now getting to the good part! Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

Leo crouched down on the roof of the building right across from Foot headquarters, scanning the building with Don's binoculars.

Don dug out a second pair and watched to his left. "Looks a little quiet over there."

"Which means they're planning something really big," Mikey spoke up to Leo's right.

"Everything they do is big," Rai muttered, crouched down to the right of Mikey.

"True," Mikey conceded.

Leo half tuned them out as he saw a few ninjas coming out of the building. Those he saw disappeared into the black of night. The few ninjas in the tower at the moment, the better. Even if it wasn't that many ninjas that left the building, anything would help them right now.

"So how are we doing this?" Rai asked softly.

Leo kept his gaze on the tower, willing more ninja to leave it before they stormed the tower so to speak. Sadly though, that didn't happen.

"We aren't going to just storm the tower are we?" Mikey asked. "Not that that wouldn't be fun…"

"No," Leo said firmly. That was completely out of the question. He pulled the binoculars down and handed them back to Don. "We'll split in two groups and circle the building, searching for an unguarded door. Or at the least, one that's the least guarded. They must know we'll be coming soon, but we still have the element of surprise on our side." He stood up, arms crossed, thinking things through.

"Won't they be expecting us?" Don asked.

"Yes," Leo replied. "But not so soon. We weren't right there with Raph when he was taken. They won't expect us to look for another few hours." He turned and faced the three of them.

Don nodded. "That is true. We'll just have to be more careful. They've most likely beefed up the security since we were last here."

"Which means the fastest way into the building is to swipe a key card," Leo mused.

"Precisely," Don agreed.

"That's not going to be easy," Rai murmured.

"Maybe not, but it will be the easiest part of the mission," Leo replied.

"Shhh… don't jinx it Leo," Mikey whispered.

Leo shook his head. "Don, take Mikey and start west around the building. Rai and I will head east around it."

"Sounds good," Don agreed.

"Aye aye captain!" Mikey saluted.

Don pulled Mikey away. "Come on goofball."

Leo resisted the urge to shake his head again. What a nut. "Ready?" he asked Rai.

"Yeah. Let's get Raph out of there," Rai said, glancing at the tower.

Leo climbed down the building they had been on and started east around the building, taking care to stay quiet and out of sight. He kept an eye on the building, watching for any kind of door, blended in or not. He also watched the shadows ahead of them in case of any patrols. He knew it would be better to come up with some other kind of plan, think things through a little more. But for some reason, he felt that they didn't have that kind of time this time.

He motioned for Rai to stay put as he peeked around the corner to the other side of the building. Seeing nothing, not even a patrol, he motioned again, this time for Rai to come closer.

"There hasn't been a single patrol around here," Rai whispered.

Leo nodded. "That's not good."

"Could they know we know who took Raph already?"

"Possibly…" Leo suddenly ripped out a sword, spinning and slashing at a sharp object hurling through the air, giving Rai no choice but to jump out of the way.

A small black arrow landed at Leo's feet, completely cut in half.

"Somebody was expecting us…" Rai whispered.

"I didn't expect you to get here so soon," a voice murmured lowly from Leo's left.

Leo spun to the left as a figure came out of the shadows. "Keith…"

"Surprised?"

"I thought you had been killed in that warehouse explosion last time."

Keith shook his head. "No, lucky for you I wasn't."

"I don't think so," Leo muttered.

"Well then, lucky for me," Keith sneered. "In a way." He pulled out his sword. "But we've got business to take care of."

At his words ninjas began to pour out of the shadows, surrounding both the turtle and the tiger.

Leo frowned and pulled out his other sword, crossing them as he prepared for the ninjas' attack.

Rai likewise slipped out his dark orange wrapped pair of sai and took up his own defensive stance.

"Call Don and Mike," Leo whispered as the ninjas jumped forward. He had no time to find out if Rai had heard him or not. His only focus now was keeping the ninjas from killing him. He swung, blocking the blade of one while slipping to the right to get around the next blade aimed for him. He blocked and parried, becoming one with his beloved blades. He became a blur as he advanced forward, plowing through the ninjas like he had some sort of vendetta against them. In a way he did, but it was Keith that concerned him now. The way the Foot ninja just stood there watching as the other ninjas attacked him. The fact that Keith had led the Foot into their lair and was still alive, standing here now just feet in front of him. He felt a little bit of anger like his brother's, but would never tell Raph that his anger almost matched his own at this very moment. He couldn't let his anger drive him, yet looking at Keith… it felt too easy to just let his anger towards Keith guide him.

Leo gritted his teeth and instead focused on the ninja around him, trying to channel the anger building up, hoping that he wasn't letting it blind him. He saw a blur of black and red cutting down ninjas beside him and then heard faint shouts of his brothers, knowing and relieved for the fact that Rai had gotten in touch with Don and Mike. He knew they could have easily been in a battle of their own, yet as far as he could tell, no other ninja followed them.

"Leo!" Mikey's voice rang out frantic.

Leo spun and just barely managed to block the incoming blade, aimed to cut into the back of his neck. He looked down the blade to the handle, to the hand the held it, and then to the ninja that wielded it, the face of Keith sneering at him. His gaze narrowed on the black ninja, pushing back against his blade.

Keith quickly pulled his blade away and swung again only to be blocked once again by Leo's katana.

Leo ducked and rolled, brining his sword up again as Keith tried a third strike. He swung, his blade bounding off of Keith's with a metallic ring. Their blades came together again and again and again, each time bouncing off one another as if they were performing some sort of dance. Leo though was getting tired of not getting anywhere. He wanted to find Raph, needed to do so before anything went wrong. And Keith stood in his way. He could no longer hear the sounds of battle from the other ninjas battling his brothers and Rai. That meant they were either down for the count or they had dispatched the Foot soldiers and were waiting for him, letting him have his fight with Keith. He chose to believe the latter and focused on Keith, slowly backing him up against the alley wall furthest away from the Foot tower. As soon as Keith's back touched the alley wall, Leo quickly slashed upwards, knocking Keith's sword away and letting his katana rest under Keith's chin, close enough to draw blood.

Keith froze, glaring at Leo, his breath coming out in labored huffs.

Leo heard the sound of footsteps coming near him. He breathed out slowly, looking with the corner of his eye to see Mikey, Don, and Rai step up next to him.

"Way to go Leo!" Mikey cheered.

Leo slightly smirked, though it quickly disappeared. "Are all the other ninjas down?"

"Oh yes," Don answered. "They're went down approximately two and a half minutes ago."

Leo nodded, trying to think of a new plan. The first one obviously wasn't going to work now.

"What do you want to do with him?" Rai asked, slipping his sai back to where they belonged.

"Just kill me," Keith spat. "It's your only choice."

"Hmm… Raph would probably like that…" Mikey mused. "He never liked Keith before."

Leo scowled at the Foot ninja as an idea popped into his head. "There is one other thing we can do…"

"What's that?" Don asked.

"They have Raph…" Leo began.

"Yeah… we knew that Leo," Mikey said, obviously not following where Leo was going.

"And we've got Keith…" Leo continued. "I'm sure he knows something important."

Don's eyes widened as he stepped up closer to Leo and Keith. "Like entrance codes… And other security measures."

Leo nodded, smirking at Keith.

Keith seemed to wilt a little under his gaze, but kept his scowl firmly in place.

"So we make him tell us so we can get around security more effectively?" Rai guessed.

"No, I don't think that would work," Leo said slowly. "We could try an exchange."

"Swapping prisoners?" Mikey asked. "Really?"

"Yes," Leo answered. "Do you think it would work Donny?"

Don brought his hand to his chin, rubbing it as he thought. "I would think so. Keith's not just some nameless Foot ninja. He is one of the leaders of the army, or so it appears. They wouldn't want us to extract valuable information from him."

"And don't you have some untested projects we could use to get that info out of him?" Rai suggested.

Don nodded. "Yeah… that I do."

Keith's eyes widened slightly as his scowl started to disappear.

Leo's smirk widened slightly into a smile. He felt closer to getting Raph back. "Our element of surprise is gone, so we should get out of here and come back for Raph in a few hours. Rai, you have anything on you we can tie him with?"

"Yeah, I have a pair of cuffs I'm pretty sure," Rai said, digging though his long overcoat.

"Good." Leo turned his gaze back to Keith, the nervousness starting to write itself all over his face as Rai came closer and put the cuff on one wrist. Leo pulled back his sword as Don held Keith's other arm. Together they spun Keith around and hooked his other wrist to the cuff.

"Alright, let's go," Leo ordered in a whisper. "Quickly." He sheathed his katana and waited for them to go, him and Rai pushing a struggling Keith along. Leo really hoped this would work. There had to be some way they could use Keith against the Foot, exchange or not. He'd have to come up with a plan B got to a safe place to wait out a few hours. Or make that a plan C if this exchange idea didn't work out. He tensed thinking about it as they hurried down the alleys.

* * *

Reviews please! :)


	12. Chapter 11

And here is the next chapter. If all goes well, the next one will be up very soon. And if Raph doesn't come after me for what Saki and the Foot are thinking and doing… that would help the next one come out sooner as well. lol Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Karai entered her father's chambers and stopped halfway into the room, her head bowed, the rest of her body soon following before she stood straight up again. "You summoned me?" she asked softly.

"Yes Karai." Saki sat in his chair, the back facing his adopted daughter. He slowly turned around, still leaning back in his chair, hands clasped and steepled together in front of him as if her were in deep thought. "I have."

Karai waited for him to go on, knowing he would tell her after he had finished thinking through whatever it was that was on his mind.

"Is the room prepared for Leonardo should Keith succeed?"

"Yes master. It is," Karai answered.

Saki smirked. "Good. And the doctor… is he ready to do the test on Raphael."

"I believe so. He had everything arranged since I had last stepped in on him," Karai confirmed confidently.

Saki nodded, seeming to think some more as his brows furrowed together. He stood. "Then let us not keep him waiting." He smirked again as he rounded his desk and swiftly exited his chamber.

Karai gracefully followed on his heels, silent and anticipating to see this test fulfilled. Even she imagined the possibilities of this kind of control if it worked. Masato seemed more capable than Stockman so this time she felt she could actually be a bit excited with the results if she let herself be that way. She wiped her own smirk off her face as they entered the doctor's lab. Raphael lay face down on the table as before and just as steamed too.

Dr. Masato spun around apparently hearing footsteps enter his precious lab. He bowed low. "All is ready."

"Good." Saki strode up to Raphael, head tilting slightly as he examined the reptile and the doctor's work. He ran a hand along the back of Raphael's neck. It was apparent that the red masked turtle tried to yank away, but that only caused a grimace from the turtle and a slight chuckle from Saki. Satisfied, Saki stepped back next to Karai once more. "Begin the test."

"I'll be happy to do so," Masato replied, a bit of glee in his voice.

Raph growled, but remained silent. He tried once more at his restraints, yanking at them, but there was still no give. His eyes suddenly widened as he stilled.

Karai looked up at Masato who was putting a small control device down. The controller blinking red, she knew Raphael was now under their control. The question now was if it would continue to work and how effective it would be.

Masato put a helmet over his head and went over to Raphael, undoing the restraints. He stepped back as he watched the red masked turtle remain lying still on the table.

Raph however scowled, the expression quickly turning into a death glare after finding out he couldn't move of his own accord anymore.

Karai smirked as Raphael stared to curse fluently and knew her father was smirking as well. She could see it just barely out of the corner of her eye.

"Get up," Masato ordered.

Raph stiffly rolled off the table, landing on the ground in a crouch. Slowly standing, he faced Masato and his audience, obviously not happy even though he had stopped cursing.

"Jump and flip," Masato's excited voice continued.

Raph immediately did so, jumping high into the air and flipping himself over as he reached a high enough point. He landed softly and stood tall once more. "Ya happy now that you have a turtle puppet?" he ground out, his hatred coloring his voice and turning his Brooklyn accent a little deeper.

"So you can't control his mouth," Saki mused coldly.

"Sadly no. The device only connects to the neurons that control his movement. This helmet transfers my brainwaves to his neurons to control what he does. I could however place another device right into the base of his brain. That could shut him up or allow me to control what he says as well."

Karai watched Raphael loose his smirk and the green skin pale slightly at the doctor's words.

Saki nodded. "Go ahead. I would prefer the latter, but if all you can do is just shut him up, then do it. How long is it going to take to do that?"

"Two days… twenty four hours at the least," Dr. Masato said slowly.

"Then get working on it." Saki turned his glare on Raphael. "And order him to the cells."

"Yes Master," Masato bowed his head.

"And Karai," Saki continued. "Make sure the terrapin gets there. Then you are dismissed to oversee other business duties you have to do."

Karai bowed. "Yes Master." She stood straight and watched as her father left the room, looking more pleased then when they had entered. She herself was more pleased as well. The test seemed to be working out better than she had thought. Her gaze turned to the turtle and the doctor.

"Go to the cells with Karai," Masato ordered Raphael.

"I don't think so," Raph ground out. His feet though had other ideas and started moving to the door of their own accord.

Dr. Masato smirked and turned back to his work, slipping off the helmet and setting it on his desk.

Karai turned, following the turtle out of the lab and walking with him down the hall. He seemed to stay just slightly behind her as they walked.

"When I get free of this I'm going after that nutcase of a doctor back there," Raph ground out in a whisper.

Karai smirked as she heard it. She wasn't a fan of Masato, but he did do better work then Stockman. "I doubt you will break free any time soon Raphael."

"Just wait. You'll see. That or…"

"Or what? Donatello will somehow find a way to deactivate that device?" Karai asked amused. She shook her head. "That's unlikely. The tower is on full alert. Even if they do know that you're here, they won't be able to get inside."

"Don't count on it," Raph growled.

"Just enjoy the fact that you can still think and talk right now turtle," Karai sneered, leading him into the corridor with the cells. "Within a day, you'll lose even that. But I'm sure you'll be able to see and remember everything." She opened a door to one of the cells. "We'll break you before we decide to kill you. You'll wish for it even before we do decide on it."

"Not a chance Karai," Raph threw back as he walked inside the cell.

"You can dream Raphael." Karai slammed the door shut and locked it. "You can dream," she repeated to herself in a whisper. She turned and headed back down the empty halls. Only a few ninjas walked the cell corridors right now, but only the most trusted and skilled ninja were down here. The rest, as she had told Raphael, were guarding any and all entry points. Karai then entered an elevator to go take care of her own business.

* * *

Reviews are very welcome. :)


	13. Chapter 12

Well here we are. Another chapter. Things are getting hecktic after this so I can't promise quick updates, but I do have two more chapters nearly fully written. Another could possibly be up in two or three days. But enjoy this one and please review.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Keith was shoved through alley after alley, turning this way and that until he had no idea where they were anymore. Not that that was a problem. If he could get loose all he'd have to do is climb up to the rooftops and run. And that was if he could get loose. Right now he had no hope for that. The cuffs holding his wrists together behind him were impossibly tight, nearly to the point it could cut off circulation had his wrists been any bigger.

He scowled once more as he was shoved into a building and up a flight of stairs. It was silent and dark inside. The top floor door was quickly shoved open by Michelangelo and Raison.

"Clear," Rai whispered.

"All clear over here," Mikey echoed.

"Good," Leo muttered from behind Keith, giving him another shove into the room.

Keith stumbled forward, stopping at the center of the room and turning around to keep them all in his sight. His scowl never left, his glare dark and angry. The room was large, but nearly empty. A small table with two rickety chairs stood off in the far corner that was behind him now. To his left was the only other piece of furniture, an old battered couch that looked like it had seen better day years ago.

"You sure this place is abandoned?" Mikey asked looking around some more. "We're still sort of close to the tower."

Keith nearly lost his scowl in the shock that they were still somewhat close to the Foot tower. Were they insane? He managed to keep the scowl in place as Leonardo spoke up.

"I'm sure Mikey. I've been here a couple times before." Leo crossed the room to look out the boarded up windows. Apparently seeing nothing of interest, he turned back to the others.

"So… any ideas about Scowl here?" Don asked, indicating Keith.

Keith's eyes narrowed, but he remained silent as he tried struggling against his bonds.

"Interrogation?" Rai suggested.

Leo nodded. "He knows something."

"Yes, but would it be useful," Don mused.

"It's worth a shot. Mikey grab a chair."

Mikey did what he was told and brought it near Leo, who shoved Keith down on it.

"Now, we'll try this the easy way," Leo started.

"You think that's going to work?" Mikey asked with a raised eye ridge.

Leo shrugged. "Like I said earlier, worth a shot." He turned his gaze toward Keith and narrowed his eyes.

Keith's eyes remained slits as Leo came closer. He struggled even more against the bonds, but they wouldn't budge. He stopped. Who was he kidding? He couldn't break metal cuffs. And no matter how much he squirmed, they wouldn't slide off. He glared defiantly up at Leonardo as he stood above him.

"Where in the building do they have Raph?" Leo demanded.

Keith's glare remained hard as he kept his silence.

"The dungeon?" Leo guessed.

Silence.

"The main chambers?"

Keith still wouldn't answer him, thinking this was insane. They obviously thought he would answer them. He almost laughed.

"The labs?" a voice asked from behind him, a sharp tip piercing the back of his neck.

When he didn't answer, the object was shoved in a little bit more. Keith kept his silence, but his scowl wavered slightly.

"What floor Keith?" Leo crossed his arms in front of him, staring down at Keith with disgust written all over his face. "We know there are multiple floors for the labs alone."

"I suggest you tell him," Rai threatened from behind, pushing his sai in just a little more.

"Dude, you do not want to make any of us angry," Mikey warned. "Not that we aren't… but it will get ugly with tiger over there."

"What floor?" Leo repeated harshly.

Keith winced as he felt the tip dig deeper, felt a small trickle of blood crawl down his neck. "I don't know," he ground out.

"I don't think so," Leo growled.

"You brought him there," Don spoke up. "We know you know what floor he's on."

Keith didn't answer at first, the sai pushed in a little more, sending pain shooting down his spine. "He was on the forty-seventh. He'll have been moved by now. I don't know where," he growled lowly.

"You're lying," Rai muttered.

Keith glared at them once more. "If you're going to kill me, just do it. You won't get to him in time."

"Tempting idea," Don murmured. "Don't you think?"

"Yes," Leo muttered. "But that only helps us get rid of him."

"You know… he's a top ninja squad leader… wouldn't he be?" Mikey asked slowly.

Leo nodded slowly, keeping his glare on Keith. "Most likely."

"Can't we just… you know… go with your earlier idea then and exchange him for Raph?" Mikey continued.

Don rubbed his chin. "Theoretically, with his rank, he might know some incriminating information. Like something against Saki should we be able to get it out of him and if someone were to anonymously slip something to the Mayor to ruin their good… business relations."

Leo seemed to be thinking that over, his gaze narrowing on Keith before looking up at the others.

The room fell silent.

Keith felt the sai tip pull away from him. A slow smirk grew across his face. Everyone was distracted by the thought that they could trade him for their dear brother and friend in Rai's case. He gritted his teeth, planted his feet firmly on the floor, and pushed back hard. Managing to make the chair tip over and smack into Rai, he rolled off and jumped to his feet, making a dash for the door. The poor fools had left it open. And why shouldn't they? The building was abandoned.

Shouts burst through the room the minute the chair hit Rai with a loud smack.

Keith made it to the door before suddenly hitting the floor, his head smashing hard against it. He growled, seeing his vision dim slightly as he squirmed against whoever held him. He kicked and tried to rollover, but soon his legs were pinned down. More weight spread across his back. Crushed, he growled curses and stopped struggling.

"Bad idea," Rai murmured.

"Good going Mikey," Leo said somewhere near Keith's head.

"And who says I can't tackle the bad guy?" Mikey joked.

Leo half chuckled very softly. "Don, Mike, go see if you can find any rope in this abandoned place. There has to be something we can use to tie him to the chair."

"On it," Mikey said, jumping up.

Keith grunted as Mikey did so and felt one weight get off his left leg. He instantly pulled his leg closer, coiling it to kick who he assumed to be Rai on his right leg.

"I don't think so," Rai growled, jerking and pinning down the other leg. "You're not going anywhere."

"As Leo said, it was worth a shot," Keith ground out.

Leo slid onto Keith's back. "Well, we'll make sure it doesn't happen again," he said unhappily.

Keith smirked, knowing Leo wouldn't like getting his own words quoted back to him.

Don and Mikey returned soon after and Keith was dragged back to the chair that was righted.

Keith grunted as they tied him tightly to the chair. The rope went mostly around his chest, but some they used to tie his legs to the chair legs as well. He growled, not being able to even wiggle anymore.

"Well he should be tied real tight now," Mikey commented.

Leo nodded.

Keith glared daggers at them as they stood in front of him. If he got loose, they were going to pay for this. Leonardo most of all.

"So now what? Continue to try to get something out of him or contact them for an exchange?" Rai asked.

Leo's gaze hardened as he seemed to think hard on that. "Better that we continue to interrogate him first for something that would make them believe we have him."

Everyone seemed to nod, agreeing on this plan.

"Donny?" Leo asked. "You want to try next?"

"My pleasure," Don said, walking closer and bending down to Keith's eye level.

"You're wasting your time," Keith spat.

"Are we? You obviously know something that will help us."

"Like I would tell you."

"We could try the hard way to get what we need… use Rai's sai again… You make him angry enough he can get a temper as bad as Raphael's."

A snort cut through the silence.

Keith looked over that Rai who gazed at him with a deadly glare. He couldn't help but suddenly swallow hard at his and everyone else's look.

"Well?" Don asked.

Keith looked away, a little uneasy. "What do you want?"

"The access code to the front door."

Keith couldn't believe he was doing this. He was so dead when the Shredder found out. He was going to be dead now at their hands anyway… "Red gama."

"When does it change?"

"A couple of hours," Keith muttered.

Don nodded and rubbed his chin, keeping within Keith's eye sight. "What about his friend the mayor? Anything you want to tell us about that?"

"No."

"I'm sure there's something amiss here."

"Nothing."

"Any… assassination attempts?" Don tried.

Keith snorted. "Are you kidding? That would ruin the master's whole plan. He's got him deep in his pocket with that photo…" his voice trailed off realizing he'd been tricked.

"So he's blackmailing the mayor," Leo muttered.

Keith ignored him, keeping his mouth shut tight. He wasn't going to say anymore. He kept his head down, but watched them closely.

Don stood and stepped away.

"Nice job Donny," Mikey cheered.

Don just shrugged and looked over at Leo. "That puts a wrinkle in it."

Leo nodded. "More reason to get Saki to agree to a trade."

"Contact them now?"

"Yes."

"But with what?" Rai asked. "It's not like we have the Foot's number or something."

"Keith does," Leo said slowly. "And I'll bet he has some sort of communication device on him."

Keith watched them closer, the weight of his cell on his hip heavier than before.

Leo came closer, studying him, eyes landing on Keith's hip. His hand reached out and plucked the cell away from him. He stepped way, keeping his hard gaze on Keith. "Everyone ready for this?"

"Go for it," Mikey answered.

"Ready," Don and Rai agreed.

Leo nodded and dialed, the sound echoing in the quiet room as it was switched to speaker mode.

"This had better be good," a cold voice sneered.

"Oh it's good," Leo answered.

Silence followed.

Keith dared to look up even the slightest bit.

"Tell me… is the sap dead?" the voice asked coldly.

Keith ground his teeth together at hearing Saki's voice. He could better deal with it if it was the Elite, possibly… but Saki? If his enemies didn't kill him, he would be dead before the night was over.

"No," Leo said smoothly. "He's very much alive. Awake enough to talk as well."

"What has he told you?" Saki ground out harshly.

"Enough," Leo said in his same smooth tone. "We could get more out of him… or we could give him back to you."

Saki laughed. "Just like that? You'd be a fool."

"In exchange for Raphael."

The laughter quieted. "You honestly think I would do that? Bow down to your demands?"

"Even you can't change all of your security codes that fast," Don spoke up.

"No… but even if you tried, I know your coming. I knew even before your call that you would come eventually."

"Yes, but you can't tell me this doesn't interest you in the slightest," Leo goaded. "All your enemies out in the open."

The line went silent again.

"Even if you changed the codes dude you can't change the layout in one night," Mikey said. "And Keith will know every square inch I bet."

A growl came across the line.

"We may come tonight, tomorrow, or the next night, or the night after that," Mikey continued.

"Mikey," Leo, Rai, and Don hushed quietly.

Keith smirked. Like that would taunt Saki in the slightest bit.

"We also know that things are so square with the mayor," Rai spoke up. "A tip in the right hands goes a long way."

"Fine," Saki growled after a moment. "We'll settle this tonight. You bring that pathetic ninja and I'll bring your pathetic brother."

"When?" Leo asked coldly. "And where?"

"Central Park. Four hours. And Keith… another word and I'll feed you to the wolves anyway."

"Understood," Keith muttered.

The line clicked off and Leo shut the cell.

Keith turned away. Surprising that they had gotten their wish, but then again, not so surprising anyway. What a better way to deal with all your enemies and a failed Foot ninja. Plus he could squish that blackmail rumor. He didn't even hear what else they were talking about around him anymore. He was busy thinking about his options of getting away somewhere between here and the park. It didn't seem likely, but he also knew they wouldn't be getting their brother back. Or completely whole if they did.


	14. Chapter 13

Well here we go. The next one as promised. :D The next one will be planned to be up in two or three days, but I can't quarantee that as I am packing up to move soon. I really want to finish this before the move though so we'll just see how it goes. Anyway, enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Raph growled once more as he angrily paced the room. He had been dragged out of the cell a couple hours ago and made to walk back in again after the doc was finished. He ground his teeth as the chain wrapped around him went taut forcing him to turn and pace back the other way. They had turned off the device after bringing him in here the second time, giving him his choice of movement again. Though they had tied his hands behind him and then wrapped a chain around him securing that to the wall.

The only conciliation that he had was that the doc's idea didn't work. He wouldn't have some idiotic and insane doctor controlling his speech. Though when that idea didn't pan out, Masato went with the first idea that he had spoken to Saki, which was to keep him from talking at all.

He shuddered and paced back again as he remembered the vile taste of whatever liquid had been poured down his throat. Supposedly it would coat his vocal chords enough to stop any legible sound except a growl from coming out of him. He opened his mouth and tried once more, but like the last half a dozen times he tried, not a sound came out.

Raph froze, his eyes narrowing on the door as it slowly opened.

Half a dozen foot soldiers stood in the doorway, glaring at him before they entered the room.

Raph stood his ground, daring them to do whatever it was they were going to do. He could move of his own accord right now and would fight them when he got the chance.

The ninjas swarmed around him, grabbing onto him and keeping him from kicking them. One ninja unhooked part of the chain that kept him tied to the wall. The rest of it, they kept wrapped around him.

"Move it," one hissed at him as they shoved him out the door.

Raph struggled against their hold, increasing his struggling after they got out of the cell doorway. If only he could get free of them, he could possibly find a way out. Didn't matter that he was still tied, he was at least out of the locked cell.

The ninjas squashed any ideas of getting away from them when they entered the elevator, though that didn't keep Raph from landing a kick to one of the ninja's stomach. He watched in satisfaction as the ninja bent over in pain and almost did the same himself. His gaze turned upward at the ninja that kicked him hard enough to nearly knock the breath out of him.

The ninja just laugh. "I bet you wish you could talk huh?"

"Well get used to it kame," another sneered as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. "If you survive the mission, you'll never talk again."

Raph almost shuddered at that thought as they led him out of the elevator and down the hall. What if it was true? What if he made it out of this and Donny couldn't fix this? Or worse… what if they were killed when they came to get him? What if he tried to attack them when they came for him? And he wouldn't be able to warn them.

His struggles came to a stop as that ran through his head. They might think he turned on them… He would kill them himself. He felt like his heart could drop out of his chest as he was forced into a large room. Looking up, he saw none other than the Shredder himself, clothed in his metal suit. He opened his mouth to make a retort, but nothing came out.

Shredder laughed once the whole group came in after he saw Raph's mouth open and then shut. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Raph's glare intensified, his eyes narrowing into slits. He was going to pay. He was going to pay big time.

"Well no matter, there's no need for you to speak anyway. I only wish we were doing the talking for you. Idiotic doctor. At least he's succeeded this far."

Raph struggled once more. He just knew what Shredder was going to say, what he was going to make him do.

"Within two hours now you will be seeing your brothers and that pathetic tiger once more. You will either attack them willingly or be forced to do so.

He shook his head violently. He would never attack them. Ever.

"I thought as much," Shredder snickered. "Dr. Masato!"

Masato stepped up from behind Raphael on the right while Karai quietly stepped up beside him as well.

"Turn on the stupid device. His movements will be controlled as planned."

Masato nodded. "Yes master."

Raphael felt himself stiffen and knew it was activated. He could no longer even wiggle his toes. He was immobile.

"Karai?" Shredder asked.

Karai smirked holding her hand out to Masato, who reluctantly gave the black helmet to her. She fit it over her head and turned to look at Raph.

He swallowed hard.

She walked closer to him and disentangled the chain, letting it fall to the ground with a clatter. The rope pulled away from his wrists and dropped to the ground as well, his arms now hanging loosely at his sides.

Karai then stood off to the side, yet still a couple feet in front of him as she faced him. She punched one arm out.

Raphael's arm mimicked her movement.

Karai kicked upward.

Raph kicked upward.

She spun and went into a block.

He spun and went into a block.

She dropped to the ground, rolled, and jumped up into a kick.

He dropped to the ground, rolled, and jumped up into a kick.

"Excellent," Shredder whispered.

Karai stood straight and faced her father, bowing before standing straight.

Raph stood straight and faced the Shredder, bowing before standing straight, his mind screaming at him at how wrong this was. Not only was he being controlled like a puppet, but he was forced to show respect to that vile man. No not man… utrom. He growled under his breath.

Shredder just laughed again. "I see we are ready. And your temper is flaring once again Raphael. Good." He turned his gaze to Karai. "Take him and gather the squad of ninjas prepared. We will go retrieve Keith and kill those turtles and tiger in one swift move."

Raph blinked, surprised that he could still do that of his own accord. His family had Keith? That was good. They could teach that stinking ninja a thing or two for him and maybe even kill him. Yeah right. What was he thinking? Leo wouldn't do that. Or would he? Keith had shattered Leo's trust before. But how did the Shredder know they had Keith?

"I see your confusion Raphael," Shredder said condescendingly. "Thus I suppose I could explain a little. Your brothers think they can 'exchange' Keith for you. We will do no such thing. Both you, your brothers, your friend, and that traitorous ninja will die before the night is over."

Raph's response was only to narrow his already angry glare at the Shredder.

"Get ready," he ordered once more.

"Yes father," Karai answered softly and started out of the large room.

Raph followed her, his feet following her command.

Once in the elevator, the doors shut and going downward, Karai turned to him. Her own gaze narrowed. "You have no say in anything we do. Not that you can talk anymore," she snickered quietly. "But you do realize that anything I do, you will do. If I put a sword in your hand and raise it above Leonardo's head, slashing it down… you will kill your brother. End of story."

Raph growled at her.

"So you do understand. Good," Karai smirked again as the elevator doors opened.

Raph followed her out and down the hall. He no longer paid attention to what was going on. He felt a pair of sai placed into his belt and a sword strapped to his back, but other than that, he was lost to his own thoughts. His own visions of him killing his own family. If he survived this and he harmed them, he would never be able to live with himself. Is this how Leo felt whenever one of them got hurt? Even if it wasn't his fault? If they all made it out of this, he would at least try not to get in his brother's face as bad. He couldn't guarantee it would stop, but at least maybe things wouldn't be so bad. Maybe they would heal what was wrong before he was caught and what would be wounded tonight. He shut his eyes and hoped they would make it through the night.


	15. Chapter 14

And here is the next chapter. I might only get one more out before the move, but it will be fully written by the time the move is over and I can start posting again. So enjoy and please review. ; )

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Leo stood on the edge of the park. The exchange would be happening very soon. Keith stood behind him, held in place by Don and Rai. The Foot soldier had tried multiple times to escape, but none had been successful. He sighed. They even had to resort to gagging him, not that he minded. He just about hated Keith as much as Raph did. But it wasn't Keith that had his full attention now.

It was Raph.

Was he even alive? Was he hurt? Would he be mad that they weren't killing Keith while they had him? Shredder would surely kill the soldier for his failure so Raph didn't have to worry about Keith making it out of this alive. But would Raph make it out of this alive? Would any of them make it? Shredder would certainly bring overwhelming numbers of Foot soldiers. It wasn't like they cared about this one ninja, just that he didn't spill any secrets to them.

Leo took a deep breath and started walking again, putting every sense he had on high alert. He had to be ready. He had to be focused. He wasn't going to let any of them die tonight. They would make it home. Even if he didn't.

They made it to the exchange location and waited.

And waited…

And waited for another ten minutes…

Leo grew more and more stiff. He knew this was an ambush waiting to happen. So why where they doing this at all?

Because they stood a better chance of winning out here, away from Shredder's turf.

He only hoped his reasoning held out.

The bushes a few feet ahead of them rattled.

"They're coming…" Mikey whispered silently.

"Yes, they are…" Leo agreed. He resisted the urge to pull out his katana as the first ninja filed out of the trees and into the clearing.

Fifty of them stood on their side of the clearing against the four of them on this side, not including Keith.

The ninjas parted, letting Shredder through to the front. He stepped up to the center of the clearing.

Leo did the same, keeping a good distance between him and the Shredder to watch him and discourage a surprise attack. "Where's Raphael?" he demanded.

"Where is that traitorous ninja?" Shredder shot back.

"Right behind me," Leo indicated stepping to the side a step.

Rai and Don shoved Keith forward a few steps.

Shredder nodded.

Karai came walking out of the crowd of ninjas, Raphael right behind her.

Untied.

Unharmed.

Fully armed with a sword and two sai.

"So why isn't he fighting back?" Leo whispered under his breath. The expression on his face was one of pure hatred. But that couldn't be directed at him could it? Could they have erased his brother's mind, turned him into a monster? He looked just fine… but that didn't always mean anything.

Shredder smirked. "Surprised?"

"What have you done to him?" Leo asked coldly as the others gasped.

"Gave him a choice. You may try to convince him to return to you if you wish, but I warn you. He is already pleased with his decision."

Leo glared at him, watched as Raphael came right up to him. "What are you doing Raph?" he whispered.

Raph didn't answer him, his hard gaze showing frustration.

"Raph?" Leo tried again, but only the silence echoed. "Raph please? You can't be serious. Working for the Foot? You hate them. This isn't you."

Raph's gaze softened, but he still didn't move. He didn't speak.

Leo watched him closely in the quiet, detecting a hint of fear in his eyes, followed by a slight watering. The sight was strange to Leo, his brother's eyes seemed to tell a different story than his body language. A small thought slowly dawned on him. "You can't answer… can you?"

"Exactly," Shredder said in his self satisfied voice. "His retorts were very much unappreciated. Shutting down that voice of his helped to convince him to listen and understand what I had to offer. Unlike you, he understood."

"No… it can't be." Leo's gaze turned and hardened on Shredder. He heard a choked sob from Mikey, a gasp from Don, a swish of air as Rai's tail whipped in surprise. They were all in shock. But Leo knew Raph's look. This wasn't what he wanted. He looked back at Raph, the gaze hard and hateful again. This couldn't be what he had wanted. Sure they fought. Sure they had a bad morning, heck, even week, but Raph wouldn't do this.

"Hand the pathetic ninja over and I promise to kill you myself instead of letting your brother do it," Shredder ordered.

"I will never allow him to harm us," Leo threw back.

"Then you will have to fight him Leonardo."

Leo stiffened. He had hoped it wouldn't come to that the moment he saw Raphael, but he saw his fear coming true. He would have to fight his own brother, and not for just practice.

A scream pierced the air.

Leo spun, looking for the source.

Keith dropped to the ground, out of Rai and Don's grip. The gag cut and lying on the ground in front of him, a sword sticking out of his side.

An elite ninja had snuck around the clearing and now stood behind Keith.

Rai, Don, and Mikey quickly brought out their weapons and got into a battle ready stance as they backed a good distance away from the Elite.

Keith slowly fell over flat on the ground.

Leo heard the metallic sound of a pair of sai being pulled from a leather belt. He spun, ripping out his katana and catching the weapons that had intended to cut into his neck. He looked down his blades at the sai's handler. "Raph?"

Raph's gaze froze on him, but the rest of himself didn't. His sai pushed down against Leo's katana, forcing him back.

"Raph, don't do this…" Leo pleaded. He couldn't fight his own brother. Flipping backwards to stay out of range of the brother's sai, he caught a glimpse of the others being swarmed by Foot ninjas. "Raph stop! You can't let them kill your own family."

Raph responded with an upper thrust, a cut slashing across the blue banded turtle's arm.

Leo stumbled backwards, pain flaring up his cut arm. He knew it wasn't that deep, but that didn't make him feel any better. Just what else had the Foot done to Raph? No matter what had happened before, Raphael had never turned on his family. Had he got on his brother's nerves too much on the rooftops before that note from Keith had flown at him?

He had to shake those thoughts out of his head as he ducked another swipe of his brother's sai. With a sinking heart, he realized there would be no reasoning with Raphael. Leo rolled to the right and came up beside Raph to kick him in the side.

The kick was easily dodged and somehow disturbed Leo. The movement was not Raph-like at all. But more… Karai-like? He ducked another punch leaping to the side and looked around for her, remembering he had seen her when they first let Raph come out. She was nowhere to be seen though. He was forced to slip around another swipe. Could Karai have trained Raph? In that short period of time Raph had been missing, that didn't seem likely enough to have this kind of impact.

A grunt made it out of Raph's throat making Leo turn his focus fully back on his brother.

Diving forward, Raph tackled Leo down to the ground with a hard thud.

Leo groaned after hitting the ground so hard and looked up at his brother. He should have seen that one coming. He only had time to realize that Raph was on top of him and his katana had been dropped on impact before he saw Raph rip out a sword, the blade coming down faster than he thought it could.

"No!" A bow staff jammed its way in front of Leo's nose, catching the impact of the sword before it could leave it's mark.

Leo felt a slight tremble as time seemed to freeze with Don standing over him. Raph pushed down with the sword with slightly wide eyes, Leo himself just laying there. He thought the surprise he detected in his brother's eyes was a bit strange, but that meant that Raph was trying to fight back whatever control he knew they must have him under. Snapping out of his frozen state, he grabbed the other end of Don's staff and helped push upward. "I'm sorry Raph…" Leo rolled out from under the sword and staff, jumping up and landing a kick to Raphael's head.

Raph froze, eyes going even wider before he let go of the sword. The blade clattered to the ground as he himself fell sideways, missing falling on the side of the sword by inches.

Leo grabbed the sword away just as Raph landed, relieved he hadn't landed on it. He looked down at his brother and sighed. Raph was out. Now they could focus on other problems. "Thanks Don," he whispered looking at him.

Don just nodded, his gaze elsewhere.

Leo followed his brother's gaze to the squad of Foot soldiers surrounding the Shredder and Keith. He had no idea when the Foot had been able to grab Keith, but he didn't really care.

Karai stood next to her father and smirked. "Until next time kame."

Leo glared, confused. They were giving up? It didn't make sense.

Shredder laughed. "Enjoy this respite. You will be dead very soon." With that, he threw a smoke bomb at the ground. When all the smoke cleared, there was not a Foot ninja in sight.

"Ok… that was… weird," Mikey admitted as he and Rai joined them.

Leo nodded, still quite confused himself. He was so sure this would be a much larger battle. The Shredder wanted them dead.

So why did he just leave?

Not about to bother with this now, Leo looked down at Raph. "Let's just get him home and see if he'll talk to us."

"It didn't look like he wanted to talk at all earlier," Rai commented.

"Maybe cuz of the Foot around us?" Mikey suggested.

Leo nodded. "Maybe." He sighed. "Let's go home." He and Don picked Raph up and led the way to the closest manhole cover. His gaze kept jumping around in search of a squad of Foot ninja, an uneasy feeling creeping deeper into his stomach. This felt very wrong.

* * *

Keith walked quiet and stoically, the pain from the sword cutting his side earlier clouding his mind. They were in the alleys nearing the Foot tower. He was still tied, his fellow soldiers been given the order to keep him that way. He was walking to his death and he knew it. He was being paraded back to the tower as an example. He had seen something like this before.

Shredder stopped walking a couple alleyways from the tower.

Karai watched him with narrowed eyes, stopping beside her father.

The ninjas noticed as well and stopped, turning toward him.

"I thought you would have killed them back there," Keith muttered now being able to look up at his master.

Shredder's gaze narrowed. "Change of tactic which you are no longer a part of." He made a motion to the ninjas. "Shove him to the darkest corner and beat him."

Keith swallowed at the dark tone in his master's voice. The ninjas closed in even closer around him, slowly pushing and forcing him to the dark corner of the alley they were now in. He didn't fight back, knowing he would never make it if he even tried to run.

The wall quickly came up as he hit his side against it. Pressing his back against the brick, he kept his head held high as they swarmed him. The beating coming from all directions at once, dragging him down. He was kicked, punched, shoved, cut both shallow and deep. He lost track of the many times his head had smacked against the pavement once he had fallen to the ground. The rope on his hands had been cut through some time during the beating, but it didn't matter to Keith anymore.

When the Shredder at last walked up to the group of ninjas, they stilled and parted, revealing the broken and bleeding form of Keith lying crumpled on the ground. The bruises themselves were already starting to turn colors.

Keith's eyes opened slowly. Pain coursed through his whole body. The second he lifted his head to look up at Shredder, black crossed his vision threatening to knock him out.

Shredder stopped beside him. "You knew this would happen," he hissed and held out his hand to another soldier. A sword was placed in it and with a quick flash of movement, he ran the sword through Keith.

Keith gasped, his vision blackening even more. The pain that now coursed through him doubled.

Shredder laughed lowly and turned, heading out of the alley.

Karai smirked and turned, walking behind him.

The rest of the foot soldiers followed after them.

Keith's eyes fell shut as he tried not to shudder. It only made the pain worse. He half wished Leonardo had killed him himself instead of letting the Foot do it. He shuddered again as felt himself slipping off, his blood finally coating the sword as it covered the pavement.


	16. Chapter 15

Hey all. Finally another chapter is done. In fact, the rest of the fic is all written out. Now with only the editing left, I will be updating the rest of it every other day. Yay!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Raph felt like groaning, but the sound didn't make it past his throat. It felt strange that he could move his fingers. What were they going to do with him now? The last thing he remembered was attacking Leo. The look of horror on his brother's face cut him to the core.

The grief.

The heartache.

The betrayal.

Raph saw all of that in his blue banded brother's eyes. And he couldn't even set it straight. He would never betray his family. Didn't Leo know that? Didn't his family know that? Sure he had a temper, sure it got out of control a time or two, but he would never let it get the best of him.

His eyes fluttered open, his gaze roaming his surroundings. Mikey walked in front of him, his step light, but fast as if he were edgy as well. Someone furry held him on his right side. Rai. He felt the tiger's tail whip the air beside him giving away the tiger's agitated state. He felt the touch of Don holding him up on his left side. He was quiet, most likely thinking about what happened, analyzing it… Which meant that Leo was behind them, watching their backs. As usual.

Raph wished he could talk, wished he could set it right with Leonardo. But unless Don could figure it out, he wouldn't be able to tell Leo anything. He could write something down if they ever gave him something to write with and paper to write on… Right, like that would happen. They probably didn't trust him right now.

"Raph?" Don's voice echoed through the quiet tunnel.

They all stopped walking, all eyes turning to Raph.

Raph looked up at them, opening his mouth to say something to them on instinct, then shut it again knowing he couldn't say a thing at all.

"Do you think you can figure out what they did to his voice?" Leo asked Don.

Don nodded. "Yeah I could figure it out… it's getting it to return that bothers me."

"So you're not gonna you know attack us or anything right Raphie?" Mikey asked hesitantly.

Raph was about to shake his head no. He would never attack them of his own free will, but that wasn't his decision to make. His head never moved. His body stiffened as he became unable to move on his own. _'__Under the Foot__'__s control again no doubt,__'_ he thought bitterly. But they were away from the Foot… _'__How could I be back under their control?__'_

He had no time to think about this anymore as he was suddenly running forward, ripping the sai from his belt, tackling Michelangelo within a few strides. His orange banded brother hit the sewer ground with a hard smack, the sound sickening. Raph stared horrified as Mikey's eyes rolled behind his head, his body going limp. His hands jammed his sai back into his belt and came around his little brother's neck. His fingers squeezed, cutting off the air flow.

He heard yells, screams of his two other brothers telling him to let Mikey go. He would've complied with their demands. Wanted too…

It wasn't happening.

Mikey was paling.

Raph's heart was sinking.

Two pairs of hands grabbed his own, breaking them away from his baby brother's neck.

A pair of arms grabbed him around the chest, yanking him back. "Are you insane Raphael?" Leo demanded.

'_Yes Leo. I__'__m going insane,__'_ Raph thought to himself. _'__This cannot be happening.__'_

"I will not sit by while you kill our brothers," Leo continued.

'_Stop me__…'_ Raph squeezed his eyes shut. If only he could only say something. Anything to end this. "Stop me…" his voice came out, a faint whisper.

Leo froze, his grip around his brother tight. "You can talk…"

"Leo…" Raph rasped out painfully. His breathing coming out hard from the effort of trying to get his voice passed the hard lump coating his throat.

"Don't worry Raph. We'll get you home."

Raph struggled against Leo, trying to buck him off.

Leo held tighter. "We'll figure out what's going on."

Raph stilled, then threw his weight forward, succeeding in throwing Leo off of him. He watched as his blue banded brother smacked into the sewer wall, knocked unconscious. _'__Leo!__'_ he screamed in his mind.

A furry leg swept his feet out from under him. A groan tried to escape as he hit the hard surface. Looking up, he saw Rai standing over him, ready with his tail flipping uneasily behind him.

Raph stood up, spun his sai, and charged at the tiger. He threw his right hand forward for an upper slash to the chest, which Rai managed to block with his own sai. The red masked turtle tried again, mule kicking him in the chest. He watched with satisfaction, a smirk placing itself upon his face as Rai fell to the ground. He scowled in disgust as his opponent slowly got back up again. He charged before the tiger was fully back on his feet and tackled him down again. A green fist pounded into a black and red face.

Once, twice, three times in rapid succession.

Rai fell limp underneath him. He stood, his mind screaming at him. The red masked turtle kept trying to will his body under his own control. This was too much. It had to stop.

His body spun, face to face with Donatello. He brought out his sai once again.

"Come on Raph. You can't do this," Don said carefully. He pulled his bo off his back and held it tightly in his hands.

Raph launched forward, bringing his sai up to bear and slashing downward.

Don caught his staff in between the sai's prongs.

Raph spun, jerking the staff from his brother's grip. Flinging the bo aside, he spun his sai and leapt forward. Seeing Don dodge, he spun again to face him, leaping towards him once more. He flung his sai downward, slashing Don's upper arm.

Don cried out, hand clasping his arm, backing away from his red banded brother until he tripped and fell backwards.

Raph kept advancing towards him, spinning his sai until he had reached his purple banded brother, lying against the wall where he had fallen. His arm rose…

Pain flared throughout his head, his vision blurred and darkened. Finally, his knees gave out as he felt himself collapse to the ground, out cold before his head hit the bricks.

* * *

"What happened?" Saki roared, spinning to the right.

Dr. Masato cringed. "I…I…"

"Spit it out!"

"He passed out," Masato choked out, eyes wide. His heart pounded wildly in his chest. He had never before seen Saki this angry before.

Karai removed the helmet, turning away from the large screen on the wall to glare at Masato. "We already know that much doctor."

"I thought we had full control of his reflexes," Saki growled, inching closer to Masato.

Masato swallowed hard, trying to keep a cool head. "We do. It appears though that it relies upon his conscious state."

"So it releases him whenever he blacks out?" Saki muttered.

"Like in Central park?" Karai asked coldly.

"Yes," Masato murmured.

Saki stepped towards him with a growl, placing the two prong gauntlet on his hand.

"Father," Karai whispered.

Saki whirled away from the trembling doctor. "What Karai?" he snapped, his eyes narrowing.

"Just a thought if I may…"

"Continue Karai," he growled, straightening.

"Wouldn't we gain control again once he wakes up?"

Saki stopped and seemed to think about that.

Masato stilled his trembling, or so he hoped he did. "It would happen…" he ventured slowly.

Saki glared, silencing him. "Keep an eye on the screen and wait until he wakes up. Resume control. Most likely they are taking Raphael back to whatever piece of filth they call home."

Karai and Masato nodded.

"And Masato?"

"Yes Master?"

"Tread carefully. Do not make a mistake," Saki threatened.

Dr. Masato nodded. "Y-yes master. Nothing more will go wrong."

"You had better. For your sake," Saki growled, exiting the room.

Masato watched him leave, ice chilling his veins. He would not make a mistake. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was time to get back to business, to get back to his usual calculating self. His gaze wandered to Karai only to receive a cold glare. He shook the feeling it gave him off and went about checking connections to bide the time. Raphael would wake up soon. Hopefully very soon.

* * *

Reviews are always welcome. More coming on Sunday! ;)


	17. Chapter 16

**As promised a chapter on Sunday. =D Hope you all enjoy it. It is quickly coming to a close. Not many chapters left, but as promised every other day they will be up. Next one on Tuesday. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Leo stood over Raphael, sheathing the sword he had used. A not so light tap from the hilt of the blade had knocked his brother out. He had been reluctant to do so, but with Raph standing over Don about cut him through, he'd had no choice. He looked around slowly. Raph, Mikey, and Rai were all knocked out, sprawled around the tunnel. Turning back, he held a hand out to Don and hauled him to his feet. "You ok Don?"

Don nodded slightly. "Yeah. I guess so."

Leo sighed. That had been a little close. He turned back to the rest of his family, Mikey dominating his gaze. His little brother looked so still. Even being the first one knocked out, he should've woken up by now. There were bruises on his neck where Raphael had attempted to strangle Mikey. He couldn't see it, but he knew there had to be a lump on the back of his little brother's head from hitting the ground so hard.

"He'll be ok Leo."

He nodded. Leo started towards Mikey, then stopped and sighed. Donny would be of more help right now and the other needed to be checked on as well. "See what you can do for Mikey. I'll check on Rai."

"And Raph?"

Leo locked gazes with Don once he stepped up beside him. "We'll figure that out too. Something's not adding up right."

Don walked over to Mikey, inspecting the orange masked turtle neck. "Like the fear in his eyes?"

Leo walked over to Rai, gently shaking him, and getting no response at first. "So you've seen it too?" he asked Don.

"Yeah."

Rai stirred and shook his head, lifting a hand to rub it. "Wasn't expecting that…" he murmured.

Leo smiled slightly. "So you're feeling alright?"

"Yeah. Just fine," Rai sighed, standing up. "Mikey hasn't woken up yet?"

He shook his head. "No, not yet."

"It might be awhile still," Don spoke up, pulling his hand back to find it red stained. "This lump on the back of his head is pretty large and bleeding."

Leo joined Don next to Mikey, kneeling down next to his little brother. "How bad?" he asked worriedly.

"Not too bad really." Don began bandaging up Mikey's head. "The bleeding should stop momentarily.

"And then he'll wake up," Rai asked, standing behind them.

Don nodded. "Yeah."

Leo stood and turned back to Raph, still out. He sighed, wanting his brother back. "Don… think you can carry Mike?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Rai, give me a hand with Raph. We're going home and we're going to figure this out."

Rai nodded and helped Leo lift Raph up. They followed behind Don. "You two mentioned seeing fear in Raph's eyes when I was waking up?" Rai asked softly.

"Yeah," Leo murmured. "Which means something's not right."

"I've never seen it before this."

Leo was silent the rest of the way back to the lair, knowing this would be very hard on Raph, knowing his family had seen the fear in his eyes. No one else spoke either until they got to the lair door when Don let out a gasp. Leo stiffened. "What's wrong?"

"So uh… whathitme…" Mikey slurred slightly.

"Mikey," Leo breathed with a sigh of relief.

"How're you feeling?" Don asked as they entered the lair.

"Like I've got a… killerheadache…" Mikey stood a little straighter, still holding onto Don.

"Just take it easy Mikey. You can sit down and I'll give you something for that headache."

Mikey barely nodded.

Leo smiled slightly, glad to see his baby brother awake. The smile disappeared however when he and Rai lay Raph on a cot in the lab. He stepped back and stared at his red masked brother as he rubbed his aching head for a moment.

"What has happened here?" Splinter demanded, coming swiftly into the lab.

Leo spun to face him, his head bowed slightly for a moment. "He was taken by the Foot and we had captured Keith. There was an exchange so we could get Raph back…"

"But?" Splinter asked gently.

"But Raphael has attacked us since then."

"Twice," Rai added.

"And Michelangelo?"

"Raph tried to strangle him," Don said after getting Mikey settled on the other cot and giving him the painkillers.

"I'm good though…" Mikey said slowly, flashing a brief smile at having no slur in his voice.

Splinter gazed at Mikey, stepping up to him. He patted his son's shoulder lightly. "That is good my son." He smiled slightly. "Sit still for your brother."

Mikey nodded, taking the pills Don handed him.

Splinter turned his attention to Raphael and walked over to him, putting a hand on the red masked turtle's forehead. "My son," he whispered. "What have they done to you?"

"I believe he knows what he's doing and can't stop himself," Leo spoke up.

"And what brings you to this conclusion?" Splinter asked without looking up.

"He fights us as if we're the enemy, but… there's fear in his eyes each time."

Splinter nodded thoughtfully.

"You don't think they replaced him with an alien or something do you?" Mikey asked innocently.

Don shook his head. "Not likely."

"Or a robot…"

"No," Leo said firmly. He knew this was his brother.

"What if they have him under some sort of control?" Rai asked quietly.

They all looked at each other, each one mulling that thought over.

Leo slowly nodded. "It would make the most sense."

"I do not believe your brother would willingly attack you and attempt to strangle Michelangelo," Splinter said quietly.

Don moved closer to Raph. "There must be some sort of device on him or any kind of control like that wouldn't be possible."

"Find it," Leo said quickly.

Don nodded and began the search.

Raphael though started to stir.

Leo came closer. "Raph?" He got no answer at first until he saw his brother's eyes flutter open. His brother's mouth moved, trying to form a word. Leo leaned closer and heard the faint sound of his brother's voice saying his name. He stood straight. "Rai go fetch some water, he's trying to talk."

"Gotcha." Rai turned and jogged from the room.

Leo turned back to Raph and heard Splinter whispering to his brother.

Raph relaxed for a moment.

"Anything Don?" Leo asked anxiously. It didn't appear that Raph was about to get up and pounce on them, but he couldn't let his guard down. He wasn't going to take the change and let someone else get hurt.

"Not yet Leo."

Leo frowned and waited, looking up as Rai rushed into the room, holding out the glass. He and Splinter helped Raph to sit up slightly.

Raph's hand reached up and closed around the glass in Rai's hand, drinking the contents greedily. Glass empty, he handed it to his blue banded brother. His gaze locked with Leo's. "Leo," he rasped very quiet.

Leo set the glass down on a shelf on Don's and leaned in close. "It'll be alight Raph."

"Mikey?"

"Is awake."

"And doing well dude," Mikey piped in.

Raph smiled slightly and then froze. "It's happening," he rasped.

"What's happening?" Leo and Don asked in unison.

Raph muttered something, his muscles stiffening. His hands shot upward and grabbed Leo by the neck, pulling him slower, grip tightening. "Stuff coating… throat…" The grip tightened again.

Leo winced, his hands coming up to grip Raph's.

"Leo," Don jerked forward.

Leo shook his head as much as he could muster, listening as his brother went on.

"device… controlling…"

"Where Raph?" Leo rasped, seeing black edging into his vision.

"neck… back…" Raph's gripped suddenly tightened on Leo's neck again.

Leo's vision darkened. He chocked, trying desperately to take in air, trying to pull Raphael's hands from his throat. Two pairs of furry hands covered his own, aiding him in his attempt to pull Raph's chocking hands away. Seconds slipped by that felt like minutes until every hand pulled way. Air rushed into his lungs. He straightened quickly, dizziness hitting him, arms catching him before he fell over.

"Easy, you're free," a voice said gently.

Leo sucked in air hard, in an attempt to catch the desperately needed air. His vision expanded and cleared as he took a few full breaths. "Raph?" he rasped. His gaze flew to his red masked brother, being held down by Don, Mikey, and Splinter. He tried standing, his gaze catching Rai. He pulled away slightly, rubbing his neck gently. After taking another few more breaths, he got a better look at the situation. His family and Rai, having now joined them, were struggling to hold a thrashing red banded turtle down. "Don, sedative, now." He pulled Don away and took Don's place holding their brother down.

"On it," Don rushed off and returned a minute later pushing his way in.

Leo moved slightly over, pushing down on Raph's right arm. "It'll be ok Raph."

Don slid the needle in his brother's arm, emptied the contents, and pulled it out.

Raph's fear filled gaze locked on Leo, sorrow running deep. His eyes fell shut, the struggling soon subsiding until he was completely still.

Leo let go, backing away and plopping down into a chair. He rubbed his neck lightly. "We'll find the thing Raph…" he murmured softly.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. I love hearing from you all! =D**


	18. Chapter 17

**Well there's only two more chapters after this one. It's been quite a ride with this one. It's sad to see it ending soon, but I'm excited to start my new fics as well. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Don set the syringe down on the work bench closest to him, looking worriedly at Leo. "How's your neck?"

Leo stared at Raph quietly as if he didn't hear Don.

"Leo?" Don tried again.

Rai nudged Leo.

"What?" Leo asked quickly.

"Don was asking a question," Rai answered quietly.

Leo blinked. "What was that Don?"

"How's your neck?" Don asked again, coming closer to get a better look.

Leo waved him off. "It's fine. Sore, but fine."

Don stopped, but nodded, deciding to trust Leo on that. He was breathing after all. He turned to gaze at the others, noticing a tenseness in the air that had not been there moments before. Splinter thinking softly by Raphael, both hands placed on his walking stick. Mikey now sat down on the other cot once more. "You should rest Mikey."

Mikey's gaze shifted to him, his head nodding. "Yeah. Guess so. Raph sure squirms hard."

Don nodded bleakly and turned back to Leo after he was satisfied that Mikey was laying down. His baby brother didn't seem to have a concussion, but even if he did, he knew Mike had been awake long enough for it not to be as bad as he had thought. His speech flowing smoothly now proved that.

"Was he saying something to you?" Rai asked.

Don's gaze flickered to Rai. "Me?"

"No, to Leo."

"Yeah," Leo murmured.

Curious, Don got a chair and brought it next to Leo's chair. "What'd he say?"

"That there's some sort of substance coating his throat," Leo answered.

"That would hinder the vocal chords and thus his speech," Don said slowly, thinking it over, wondering what kind of substance could do that.

Leo didn't seem to hear Don that much, but continued. "There's also some sort of device on the back of his neck… controlling him."

Don stood quickly. "Rai, can you give me a hand flipping him over?"

"Sure."

Together he and Rai flipped Raph over. Don grabbed a magnifying glass and searched the back of his brother's neck. There, just below the center of his neck, almost between the shoulder blades, but just above the lip of the shell, was a small blinking device. "I'll have to get the tweezers."

"Here," a green hand held out the tweezers.

"Thanks." Don snatched them and caught a glimpse of orange. He stood straight. "You're supposed to take it easy."

"But I feel ok," Mikey protested.

Splinter smiled and took Mikey by the arm. "Come my son. You have had quite the evening. Some rest will do you good. And perhaps some… cartoons to fall asleep to?"

Mikey smiled, leaving the lab with Splinter. "Alright. If you say so sensei."

Don shook his head and turned back to Raph, placing the tweezers around the blinking device. He lifted it slightly from Raph's skin, and looked underneath it with the magnifying glass.

"Is it attached to anything serious?" Leo asked.

Don shook his head. "Doesn't look like it. It is pretty buried though."

"Just take it out."

He nodded and put the magnifying glass down, pressing the tweezers tighter and tugging the thing from his brother's skin. He came free after a few tugs, blood flowing with it. Don quickly put the tweezers and the device aside, grabbed a cloth and pressed it against the wound. Once the bleeding stopped, he grabbed his supplies and carefully stitched the small hole together. "There, when he wakes up, he should hopefully be under his own control."

"Good," Leo muttered.

"Ready to flip him back over?" Rai asked.

Don nodded. "That will be better for him waking up too." He put his things aside and rolled Raph over with Rai's help.

"And what of the substance in his throat?" a voice asked from the lab doorway.

Don's gaze snapped up to his sensei. "I don't know yet. I still have to take a sample yet."

Splinter nodded and left the doorway.

Don sat back down in his chair. His gaze taking in Leo's troubled look. "You alright?"

"Fine."

"You don't look that fine," Rai said, dragging a chair over and straddling it, arms leaning across the back of it.

Leo shrugged.

"What else is wrong?" Don asked.

Leo winced slightly. "I should've gone with him," he whispered faintly.

"Into that warehouse?"

"Yeah."

"Even if you had, that might not have changed things," Rai spoke up.

"It would've been me instead," Leo insisted. "Not Raph. He wouldn't have to feel the fear of attacking his family."

"He'll get through this Leo," Don offered. "We're all here for him. I haven't looked over the device much, but I'm sure there wasn't much he could do about it."

"Nothing can change what happened, but we can still change now," Rai said. His tail poked Leo in the arm when they didn't get a response.

Leo looked up at them.

"It's not your fault," Don and Rai said in unison, then smiled.

Leo smiled slightly himself. He then sighed. "Yeah. I know…"

"Then don't worry about it Leo," Don continued. "When he wakes up I'll fix his speech problem, we can reassure him, and help him through this."

"Yeah I guess so."

"Now you should go get some rest yourself," Don insisted. "We'll take care of Raph."

Leo stood with another sigh. "Alright. Wake me if there's a problem."

"We will. Don't worry."

"Easy for you to say," Leo muttered on his way out.

Don shook his head. "He'll be fine."

Rai nodded and stood. "Get some rest yourself as well. Raph will be out a couple hours right?"

"Yeah. At least a couple hours."

"It'll be good for him," Rai murmured and also headed out of the lab.

Don glanced at Raph, who seemed to be resting peacefully. "Hopefully it won't be too hard to help you out when you wake up bro." He turned to his computer and dropped down in the chair. He would rest later, right now he would feel better if at least someone was watching Raph and figuring out the device they had pulled from Raphael. And no one else would be able to do that job. He almost wondered if it would be better to take the sample to fix his brother's speech problem now, but discarded the idea. He was still wary of the device, worried he would find trace amounts of some chemical in it. He picked up the little thing up and started his research, determined to find out more info on it.

* * *

Karai straightened, her gaze pulling away from the large screen that had grown dark once more. The turtle had blacked out once more, shutting off the device, which in turn shut of the camera it powered so that they could see their adversaries. Her mouth fell into a scowl. This time his family hadn't just knocked him out, they had drugged him. The turtle had gotten a message across to his family as well. Her ice cold glare turned to Masato. "I thought he couldn't speak."

"Well yes, he couldn't," Masato answered. "But the hardened fluid… it could be slipping off."

"He wasn't supposed to say a thing to them!" she snapped, a fist clenching before it slowly unclenched.

"Y-yes, I know…"

"Then why has he?" Karai demanded.

Masato shrugged. "The compound wasn't designed to last forever."

Karai's scowl deepened.

Another screen flashed to life. "Karai," a voice boomed out of it. "What is the status?"

Karai turned toward the screen and bowed, her scowl gone from her face. "Another setback Master."

"What happened this time?" Saki ground out.

"They knocked the turtle out again. This time with a sedative. Raphael was also able to get fragments of a message across to them."

"What?" Saki roared, eyes blazing through the screen.

Karai kept her calm, but saw Masato flinch out of the corner of her eye. She smirked slightly then erased it from her face.

"Were you able to detect where they live?" he demanded.

Karai shook her head. "No my lord."

Saki turned his back to them, hands clasped behind him. Silence stretched before Saki spoke up again, his back still turned to them, but this time his voice much more calm. "Karai."

"Yes Master?"

"Bring Dr. Masato up here."

Karai dipped her head. "As you wish."

The screen went black.

She turned her glare on Masato, closing the distance to him in three strides. She gripped his upper arm tightly. "You will learn why failure isn't tolerated," she hissed. The smirk returned as she saw the flicker of fear in the doctor's eyes. Turning him towards the door, she marched him out of the room.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next chapter on Thursday! As always reviews are greatly appreciated! =D**


	19. Chapter 18

**And here we are again. Update time! Just one more chapter left coming up on Saturday. I****'****ve really enjoyed the reviews for this. They are greatly enjoyed and appreciated.

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

Raph felt weighed down, yet strangely free. The stiffness no longer coursed through his limbs. Plain flared from his neck, but different from before. It burned, but didn't scream at him. He felt… different. Voices drifted in and out of his hearing. They had to be in the same room due to the fact that it sounded like the words were swaying back and forth, going away and coming back over and over again. It took him a few minutes, but he soon was able to distinguish one voice and then the other.

"You're sure?"

The voices started to stay with him instead of its fading in and out. The last voice was most definitely his brother Leonardo.

"Yeah. It fits."

And that was Donatello.

'_What fits?__'_ Raph wondered. His eyes fluttered open, his hand twitching by his side. Fingers moved by his own strength. Hope surged through him. He was under his own control. The hope suddenly fell, crashing as if it had just decided to jump off a fifty foot cliff, land in a raging river, and race away with the current. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the control to take over. It never took too long after he woke. If he was grateful for anything, it was that he didn't do anything whenever he was knocked out. He didn't have to wake up to find his family dead at his feet.

"Raph?"

Raph hesitated, then reluctantly opened his eyes to squint up at the blue blur above him.

"You feeling ok?" Leo asked.

Raph opened his mouth, tried to say something, but didn't have the strength to try and force it past the lump in his throat. He just shut his mouth and shrugged, tense, waiting for his limbs to go stiff. For the control to kick in.

"I'll have to see about that substance in your throat and take that sample," Don said joining Leo by the bed and touching Raph's hand, giving it a squeeze. "Think you can handle that?"

Raph opened his eyes again, feeling as light as before. Hesitantly, he nodded. He wanted to talk so bad, apologize for all of this. For hurting his family… Didn't matter that the act would sting his pride. That had already been done. What was one more thing right now anyways?

"Ok, just let me go get what I need to take a sample and we'll do it," Don said softly.

Raph just watched him go, still tense, waiting.

"Relax Raph," Leo spoke up softly. "It'll be alright. Donny'll clear whatever blocking your speech."

His eyes jerked up to meet Leo's, seeing his own gaze in his brother's eyes. The fear. He never wanted his family to see fear within his eyes. Most of all Leo. It didn't matter though. It was there now. And the control was coming. He shut his eyes against the thought.

"Raph?"

A nudge to his shoulder made him squint his eyes open again.

"You're not going to hurt us."

The confusion crossed his face even before he realized it. How could Leo know that? It was coming and very soon. Why hadn't it yet?

"We found the device Raph," Leo spoke softly. "Don took it off a few hours ago."

Raph blinked. Could it be possible?

"It's gone. No need to worry about it," Leo said softly.  
Don walked up with a stick like object. "Now if you'll just open your mouth, I'll take the sample and explain everything I can."

Raph hesitated once more, but nodded and opened his mouth. He felt the steel of the stick slide past his tongue and slip down his throat. His fists clenched, feeling as though he would start gagging. The steel stick jerked out just as the feeling came on, pushing out a couple coughs. As soon as the coughing subsided, he looked up, but Don was no longer standing over him anymore. He watched his purple banded brother return to his desk and put the steel stick into one of his larger gadgets.

"This will analyze whatever's coating your throat. Then I can whip up something to dissolve it."

Raph nodded, still in confusion.

"Anyway," Don went on. "I pulled that little device from behind your neck a few hours ago as Leo had said."

"Did you find out anything more about it Donatello?" Splinter asked slowly walking into the room.

"Yes sensei," Don answered.

Raph's gaze landed behind his father to see both Mikey and Rai behind him. He had thought it before they had drugged him, but he was never so glad to see Mikey. He was alive and ok. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he had killed his baby brother back in that sewer tunnel.

"What'd you find out Donny?" Mikey asked as they all positioned themselves around Raphael's cot.

Raph listened closely, relieved to have the thing out of him. To be able to be near his family without the fear of harming them.

"Well it was a control device just as Rai thought and Raph confirmed, though it was connected to his central nervous system," Don answered. "It controlled every nerve ending in his body, or they did."

"The Foot?" Rai asked lowly.

"Yeah. Someone was controlling his movements."

"Like some sort of robot?" Mikey asked, eyes slightly wide. "I was right before!"

Raph couldn't help but glare at Michelangelo.

"Not quite," Don answered. "The device was also a signal. Whoever had control would've been able to make a movement and Raphael would copy it."

"Karai…" Leo muttered.

Raph's gaze snapped to Leonardo. He nodded to him, hating the part where he had bowed to Shredder when she had. That little detail he knew he would forever keep to himself. It was humiliating enough for just him to think about.

Leo frowned. "I knew I saw her fighting style when you fought us in Central Park."

Raph sighed, feeling somewhat comforted that they knew he wasn't the one fighting them.

"Anyway the way they had it rigged, it would control him every time he was conscious," Don went on.

Raph flinched, remembering it all too well.

"Since I pulled off the device and its visual transmitter, they have no control over you anymore," Don said quickly.

Raph sighed and relaxed. That was a big relief. He blinked slowly, looking up in horror at Donatello. A visual transmitter?

"Visual transmitter?" Leo demanded, his brother's horror matched in his own eyes.

Don reluctantly nodded. "Yeah, it was attached to his mask."

"Are we in any danger from it Donatello?" Splinter asked firmly.

The purple masked turtle shook his head. "It was powered by the control device and that was only active when Raphael was awake."

"Which means they still don't know where we are right?" Rai asked.

"Correct."

The room seemed to visibly relax. Raphael being the one who felt the most relieved. He couldn't deal with having to find another home so soon.

A beeping came from Don's desk, making the purple banded turtle turn away. Every eye was on the brainy turtle as he took a printout from the printer and smiled. "The results from the test…" he breathed.

"So… what's it say?" Mikey piped up.

"Well it's deteriorating already, but now that I know the compounds, I can concoct something so it will disappear sooner."

Raph sighed. The nightmare was soon about to end.

"Do it Donny," Leo urged.

Don nodded. "Give me a sec and I'll have it all whipped up." He turned back to his desk, rummaging through the contents and those of his shelves also. The minutes crawled by as he continued on. He soon turned to the others, a smile on his face, a vile of greenish yellow liquid in his right hand.

Raph stared at it, paling. What was his brother expecting to do with that? It looked way past disgusting…

"Raph… I know what you're thinking…" Don started.

Raph narrowed his eyes. He had the suspicion that his brother wanted him to drink the putrid stuff.

"I know it looks bad, but it's the only thing that will help you. Or you can just wait another week or two the stuff will dissolve on its own," Don explained.

A hand placed itself upon Raphael's shoulder. The furry hand belonging to that of their rat master. "Whatever your decision Raphael, it will be alright with us. You may wait for your voice to come back if you feel that that is your wish."

Raph squeezed his eyes shut. He really did not want to drink that stuff, but he still wanted to talk to them so bad. He sighed, opened his eyes, and held out his hand towards Donatello, who smiled. The smile spread to the others in the room as he took the vile. Raphael glared at it, hoping it wasn't as bad as the concoction that the Foot had made him drink the first time. Grip tightening around the vile, he made his decision and quickly drank it. The shudder passed through him even before he had swallowed the whole thing, a shudder running through him. The stuff was utterly nasty, causing him to cough and sputter, but he could feel a give in his throat already as it seemed to drain away. "Do you know how nasty that stuff even is Don?" he rasped.

A cheer erupted, causing Raph to smirk anyways.

"Sorry bro," Don said sheepishly. "It did the job though."

Raph reluctantly nodded. "Yeah… yeah it did," he said quietly.

Mikey clapped him on the shoulder. "It's good to hear ya again Raphie boy."

He scowled and glared at his baby brother, then sighed as his scowl disappeared. He just couldn't stay made at him. Not now.

"Get some rest Raphael," Leo said gently. "Things are taken care of now."

"Yeah, I guess."

"It would do you wise to heed that request," Splinter spoke up softly.

Raph let out another sigh. "Yeah I know," he murmured gruffly. "Not everything's taken care of though…"

"What was that?" Leo asked.

He shook his head and lay back a little more. "Nothing Leo." He waved his hand at those in the room, grateful to just be in control of himself again. "Go rest or relax or somethin' yourselves. You guys look beat."

A few chuckles bounced around the room.

"Guess that sounds like a good idea huh?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, kinda," Rai admitted, other nods accompanying his words.

Raph smirked and watched them all leave the room. Leo though paused at the doorway. "What?" he asked.

Leo watched him for a moment. "If you need to talk about it, I'm here to listen."

Raph nodded and watched his brother go. He didn't think he would though and knew Leo thought the same thing. His fear was his business. He was disgusted that his horror had shown through his eyes when he was fighting them, but it was the only way he could convince his brother that he wasn't the one truly attacking him. Letting the fear show through had helped them and maybe even himself as well. He only wished he could deal with it better or even to just forget it.


	20. Chapter 19

**Ok, this has got to be the longest chapter of this story, though I thoroughly enjoyed writing it. Sad to say it****'****s the last chapter, but I can****'****t believe how long it****'****s taken me to finish this. Hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

Masato walked briskly beside Karai to keep up with her or risk his arm be pulling out of joint. He swallowed, trying to hold onto his nonchalant demeanor. This was nothing. He'd talk to the Master and then go right back to his lab, continuing to work on his projects. No big deal.

The butterflies flitted in his stomach nonetheless.

He was marched down the hallways, never slowing in pace until they reached the elevator. Karai's foot tapped impatiently as the elevator slowly descended. Finally the doors open and he was shoved inside, the doors closing behind them.

The ride up was slow, giving Masato the chills each time he snuck a peek at the cold eyes that stared at the elevator door. He didn't know which bothered him the most. Karai's silence or the slowness of the elevator.

At long last the elevator doors opened and Masato was once again dragged down the hallways to the large double doors of Saki's chambers. They doors opened, allowing them to step inside. They stopped at the center of the room where Karai let go of him. She bowed as Saki turned around, gauntlet on his wrist. Masato followed suit and bowed as well. Coming back up, his cheek was slashed by his master's blades. He flinched, his hand coming up to feel the bleeding gash in his skin.

"I do not tolerate failure," Saki hissed venomously.

Masato swallowed. "It will not happen again."

Saki smirked. "Consider this your first warning. And the final one."

Masato licked his lips as Karai stepped away and Saki stepped closer once more. The room was quickly filling with Foot soldiers. _'__All for me?__'_ he thought gravely. _'__Crap__…'_ was his last thought as the torture began, Saki's laughter ringing throughout the room.

* * *

Leo had gone straight to his room after leaving the lab. From the doorway, he watched as first Mikey, then Rai, Don, and finally Master Splinter each went on to their own rooms. It was late. Looking back at his clock, he hadn't realized the time when they gotten back. It now read 3am however. With a sigh he closed his door most of the way and lay on his bed, not bothering to mess with the covers. No matter what they said, he still wished he could have prevented this. If only he would've kept Raphael from going alone to that warehouse. Or even followed him inside sooner. His eyes slid shut, despite not wanting to, before he knew it.

_A breeze whipped passed him, chilling him to the bone. Trees towered over him, blowing in the chilly wind. The dark clouds above him threatened to let loose the water they contained. Lightning flashed, thunder echoing soon after the light faded._

_Leo looked around, finding himself alone in the heart of Central Park. He shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. __"__What am I doing here?__"__ He started walking, repeating that question once more to himself, not being able to come up with an answer._

_His feet stopped walking. He tried to go on, but couldn__'__t._

_The bushes rattled ahead of him._

_His eyes snapped up._

_The bushes parted letting a figure through. Raphael emerged, hate in his eyes. His fists clenched as he crossed the clearing to the blue banded turtle._

"_Raph?__"__ he whispered._

_The red masked turtle smirked, and spun, leg lashing out to smack into Leo__'__s plastron, knocking him down. Recovering, he threw down a punch to Leo__'__s jaw before the turtle could pull himself up off the ground._

_Leo grimaced and wiped the blood from his jaw. He rolled to the right, seeing his brother__'__s green foot lashing out once more. The foot missed him, but circled around, hitting him in the shell. Leo collapsed to the ground and rolled away, coming up to his feet. __"__Don__'__t do this,__"__ he pleaded._

_Raph__'__s smirk widened. He slowly came closer, cracking his knuckles as he did so._

_Leo backed up. __"__Raphael__…"_

_Raph just shook his head, getting a wicked gleam in his eyes._

"_Raph__…"_

_The distanced closed. Hatred burned in the red masked turtle__'__s glare, cold, dark, and calculated._

"_No__…"__ Leo whispered, stepping backwards._

_Raph opened his mouth to speak, but when nothing came out, he just closed it once more and nodded. His fist clenched into a ball and flung outwards to Leo__'__s jaw once more. After connecting with his brother__'__s jaw, he lurched forward, pouncing on him._

_Leo stood rooted to where he was, his feet not listening to him as the punch came. He didn__'__t have any time to react as Raphael tackled him. His head bounced off the ground, his vision grew dark before righting itself. Hands snaked around his throat, slowly tightening. __"__Raph__…"__ he choked out. The tightening however increased. Leo gasped, the darkness coming once more._

"Raph!" Leo yelled, jerking up and wildly looking around. His heart pounded, sweat trickled off him. Seeing the walls of his room around him, he tried to slow his breathing. Tried to convince himself it was only a dream. He swallowed. "It was… wasn't it?" He shuddered at the memory of it and quickly got up. He couldn't say in bed any longer. "I need some tea…" he muttered, leaping off his bed as if it were the one strangling him.

Leo swiftly headed for the kitchen to start the water, trying to keep the thought of tea on his mind instead of the dream.

"Leo?"

He spun around, eyes madly searching the room. Spotting Raphael on the couch, his breathing calmed down somewhat. "Yeah?" he asked very softly.

"You ok?"

Leo swallowed. No. No he was not ok. "I'm fine."

Raph eyed him. "You don't look too fine."

"Well I am," Leo muttered firmly. He spun around, striding to the kitchen. He didn't want to talk about anything. Especially not the dream and especially not to Raphael. He jerked the cabinet door open and pulled the tea pot from the cupboard. After filling it with water, he set it on the stove, turning the burner on high.

"You want to talk about it?"

Leo turned to see Raphael leaning against the kitchen doorway. "No," he muttered.

"Ya sure?"

"I don't want to talk about it Raphael," Leo ground out.

Raph blinked, staring at him. He crossed to the table and sat down, tipping the chair back slightly. "It has to do with me, doesn't it?"

Leo turned around to find a cup. How many times did he have to tell his brother that he didn't want to talk about it?

"How I attacked you in the park," Raph went on.

His hand stopped in mid air before continuing on to grab his favorite cup. He set it down next to the stove and opened the drawer to get the tea packet out. "Yeah…"

"I'm sorry."

Leo spun around to face his brother, confusion etching a crease into his brow. "But you didn't do anything."

"Yeah, I did." Raph sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "I shouldn't have gotten caught. I should've known it was Keith."

"You didn't know."

Raph shrugged.

"I shouldn't have let you go in that warehouse alone." Leo grimaced at the thought once more.

"You didn't know," Raph echoed.

Leo smiled slightly and pulled a chair out from the table. He plopped down and sighed, the smile gone. "You should be sleeping."

"So should you."

"Can't sleep," Leo muttered.

"Me either," Raph murmured.

"You dream you attack us?" Leo asked.

Raph nodded. "Same as your dream, only reversed."

Leo sighed. He knew it would be bad for Raph. He had seen the fear in his eyes.

"Don't worry."

"What?" Leo blinked, looking up.

"Don't worry," Raph repeated. He sighed. "It'll be ok. I think…" he whispered the last two words.

Leo looked away, still hearing them. "It will," he murmured.

"I wish you wouldn't have seen it…"

"The fear?"

"Yeah."

Leo nodded. "It helped tip me off though. Helped me to know it wasn't really you fighting us."

Raph reluctantly nodded. "Yeah, I know. Doesn't make it any easier."

The tea pot whistled.

Leo stood, pulling it from the burner, and pouring the hot water in his cup. Putting the tea pot back, he grabbed the tea packet and put it in his mug. He took the cup to the table with him and sat down once more. The silence echoed within the kitchen. Leo stared at his tea, waiting for it to be ready. After awhile, he took a sip, the taste easing his nerves. With a sigh of contentment, he looked back up at his brother, a hint of turmoil in the red banded turtle's eyes. "Something else bugging you?"

Raph's eyes snapped up to meet his. He shrugged.

Leo took another sip. There was no mistaking it now. And he had a pretty good idea what else was wrong. He averted his gaze, taking another sip of the tea once more. "We'll get him Raph. Together."

"Get who?" Raph asked, an incredulous look on his face.

"Saki," Leo answered softly. "I know you want to get back at him."

"So it's written all over my face or somethin'?" Raph demanded.

Leo chanced a look up at his brother, saw the anger in his eyes. He looked down at his tea again. He shook his head. "No, but I want the same as well." He glanced back up at Raphael while the thought was still in his head. "But if you go on your own, or if I go on my own… one of us might not come back. Or the control could happen again. If we went as a team when all of this blows over… we'll succeed and see to it that it never happens again."

Raph frowned. "Why not go now?"

"You probably need rest."

"Then why not tomorrow night?" Raph pressed.

"Because Saki will be expecting a retaliation. He'll know we're coming."

Raph averted his gaze. "Fine. We'll wait then."

Leo sighed in relief, a little tension leaving his body. He drank a bit more of his tea as the silence stretched on in the kitchen.

Raph stood after another moment.

Leo looked up, the question in his eyes not making it to his mouth.

"I'm going to bed Fearless, if that's ok with ya," Raph grumbled.

Leo smiled slightly and waved Raph off. "G'night."

"Night… err… morning."

Leo's smile brightened. "Yeah, morning."

Raph chuckled and headed out of the kitchen.

Leo took another sip of his tea, feeling much better even though he had hardly drank any of it. He slowly finished the rest and set his mug in the sink. Heading back to his room, he saw Raph resting on the couch, out like a light. He changed his course of direction and retrieved a blanket from Raphael's room. Plucking it from his brother's hammock, he returned to the living area and draped it over his red banded brother. Smiling at his sleeping brother, he turned back to his own room, curing up under the blankets. Sleep came easier, this time, thankfully dreamless.

* * *

Raph woke hours later with a jerk, his breathing heavy. He tossed a blanket off of him and froze looking at it. It was the one from his room, though he never brought it out here. "Leo…" he murmured, but smirked slightly anyway. He picked up the remote and turned the TV on, not going to go back to sleep anytime soon. He glanced at the clock. 6am. He sighed as he flipped channels. He had at least gotten some sleep.

"Hey Raph, what'd ya doing up already?" Mikey plopped down on the couch next to him.

"Couldn't sleep. What are you doin' up?"

"It's Saturday, cartoons are on," Mikey answered with a beaming smile.

Raph shook his head. Typical. He handed the remote over.

Mikey's smile grew wider as he grabbed it, quickly turning the channel. The first cartoon he chose being an old _Loony Toon_ episode.

Raph just shook his head once more. Mikey would never outgrow cartoons. "And I'd never have it any other way," he whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Mikey asked, eyes not leaving the screen.

"Nothin' bro. Nothin' at all."

Mikey was silent for awhile, watching the cartoon play out on the screen. "Nightmare?"

Raph stared at his brother in confusion.

Mikey glanced at him and then back to the TV. "I heard you and Leo talking this morning."

Raph growled. "That wasn't supposed to be overheard," he muttered.

"I know, I know. It… wasn't on purpose though."

"Don't tell me, you're having dreams now too?"

Mikey shook his head. "No, not really."

"It's either yes or no Mikey."

"I had one, this morning when you and Leo had yours. You two were busy so I went to go talk to Donny." Mikey paused and turned to him as the commercials came on. "He had one too. He convinced me though it wasn't your fault. That if you'd been in control, it wouldn't have happened."

"It still shouldn't have happened," he muttered.

Mikey shook his head. "It doesn't change it, but…"

"But?"

"I'm ok with it."

Raph cocked his head. "You are?"

"Yeah. It's not like we could change it somehow. I know it wasn't really you."

"But it still was me."

"Yeah, but not really."

"Look Mikey," Raph growled. "It was me, ok? I just couldn't control it."

"Exactly, so stop beating yourself up over it." Mikey's attention went back to the screen as the cartoon came back on, leaving Raph to his thoughts.

Raph looked away and sighed. Who knew Mikey could have this much insight, talking to Donny or not… Though Mikey was right. He was beating himself over it when he didn't need to, just like the character in the cartoon who kept hitting himself in the forehead. He just had to let go. None of them were hurt and he was back under his own control. And Leo was right as well. They'd get Saki for this one day, but together, not alone.

"Hey Raph?"

He looked up at his baby brother. "Yeah?"

Mikey grabbed Raph's wrist and hit Raph's head with his own hand. "Stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself."

Raph growled and jerked his hand way. "You are so dead ya crazy nut!"

"Eeeeep!" Mikey jumped off the couch and ran. "LEO!"

Raph sprinted off after his baby brother. "Leo's not going to save you this time!"

The End

* * *

**Final reviews are greatly appreciated. I****'****ve enjoyed every one of them as I****'****ve written this out. **

**Next upcoming fanfics will be **_**Evil Unseen**_** and **_**Dark Angel**_** (sequel to The Classic Deception). I will be posting the first chapter for both on July 25 so I can get a jump start on the chapters and will possibly post a couple one shots before that if anyone is interested.**


End file.
